The Red String of Fate High School
by EremikaHaven
Summary: PLEASE READ JUNIOR HIGH FIRST! This fanfic is a sequel to Red String Junior High and is the second Fanfic in the rebooted, Red String of Fate Saga. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are finally in high school. At an older age, romance blossoms between Eren and Mikasa, while they also find a new friend, Rubi Zacri, whom Armin is interested in. Please read and review, no flames please. Thanks
1. High School

**Author's Note: Okay so I've decided since I ended Red String of Fate, I wanna write OVA stories for it. This OVA story is gonna explore deeper into the High School Arc, which didn't last very long in the fanfic. I'm looking forward to writing this a lot!**

It was early in the morning, but the sun shined in through the window. The entire bedroom was lit up from it. Eren Jaeger lay on his bed, sprawled out.

His entire bed was littered with chip crumbs, and even an Xbox controller. There was even some soda cans on his floor, as he drooled in his sleep.

He was 15 years old, and today was the first day was high school. The bedroom door opened, as Mikasa stepped in.

She was already dressed in her school uniform, her short black hair brushed neatly. She wore her red scarf, blinking.

"Oh Eren", she sighed, seeing his room. She frowned, but she picked up the soda cans, tossing them in the small trashcan. She then brushed the crumbs off of his bed, into the trash can, and set his controller on his desk.

She then knelt down at his bedside, and poked his face.

"Eren", she said softly. Color reached her cheeks, as she watched him sleep. She smiled softly. Eren's family took Mikasa in when they were 10 years old...five years ago.

After her parents were murdered, Mikasa latched onto Eren. The two however, were not legally adopted siblings.

Because they never saw each other as siblings. As children they had a crush on each other. Despite five years passing...Mikasa still had deep feelings for Eren.

But she wasn't sure if he felt the same way still.

"Eren!", she raised her voice a bit. Eren stirred, he groaned tiredly, his green eyes opening.

"Mikasa...?", he asked, out of it. He yawned, as he sat up stretching. "Eren, it's morning", Mikasa said.

"So..?", Eren asked, still half asleep. He blinked, his eyes watering as he looked at her.

"Why are you in your uniform?", he asked. Mikasa frowned.

"Eren, we have high school", she said. Eren starred at her blankly, and then it clicked.

"Oh CRAP!", he jumped out of bed, hurrying to his closet for his uniform.

After he was dressed, the two hurried downstairs.

"Damn it, we're gonna be late!", Eren complained, as he ran into the kitchen.

"You both still have a few minutes, eat your breakfast Eren", Carla said, as she brought food over to the table.

"Mikasa, aren't you hungry?", Eren asked, as he wolfed down his breakfast. "I ate an hour ago", Mikasa replied simply.

"What time did you wake up?!", Eren gawked at her.

"I woke up at 5, since I went to bed at a decent hour", replied Mikasa. Eren frowned.

"I went to bed at a decent hour too", he mumbled. "You didn't go to bed until 2 AM", Mikasa pointed out.

Eren sweat dropped, as he continued to eat his food fast.

"Eren, slow down! You'll choke!", Mikasa cried, worriedly. "No time to slow down! We're gonna be late!", Eren ate fast, as he drank his orange juice quickly.

After he finished, the two ran out. "Bye mom!", Eren yelled, running out. "We'll be back by 3", Mikasa added.

"Have a good day!", Carla called out, smiling.

Eren and Mikasa bolted down the street, heading for school.

"Give me a break! Why does high school have to start so early?!", Eren complained as he ran. Mikasa ran behind him.

She blinked then, seeing they were running under Sakura Trees.

"Eren, stop!", she cried then. "What?!", Eren asked, skidding to a stop, panting. "The first Sakura petals...they're in full bloom", Mikasa stated.

Eren blinked, but then he realized. He even felt his heart sink.

"You're right..", he gave a small, walking up to her. "They're up kind of high this year though...", he added.

"Give me a boost", Mikasa requested.

Eren nodded, he lifted her up on his shoulders, but his entire figure shook as he did. She really was heavy since she worked out a lot.

"Mikasa...hurry up!", Eren groaned struggling, his legs shaking. "Hold still!", Mikasa hissed, as she gently picked a couple.

"I'm trying!", Eren shook. "Okay", Mikasa gave him the clear, as he set her down. Eren staggered, panting.

"Did you get enough?", he asked worriedly. "Yes...", Mikasa smiled, as she placed them carefully in her bag.

Every Spring, when the Sakura Blossoms were in full bloom, Mikasa picked several to put on her parents graves in the cemetery.

Which is why Eren slowed his rush...he knew how much Mikasa still grieved for them. When they were children, Mikasa was so traumatized from witnessing it, she clung to Eren constantly, and had nightmares all the time.

As a teenager, she had grown more independent and strong, but she still thought about her parents at times.

"Let's get to school", Mikasa gave a small smile. "Oh, right!", Eren took Mikasa's hand, as they ran to the school.

Mikasa blushed a bit at Eren taking her hand. They saw Armin up ahead.

"Hey Armin!", Eren waved. "Hey guys!", Armin ran with them. "Mikasa, did you get your Sakura petals?", Armin asked.

Mikasa nodded. "I did", she smiled.

They hurried, and finally made it to the school. "Finally!", Eren panted as they stood at the entrance. The high school was huge.

It had a stone path courtyard, with a large fountain in the middle, and plenty of Sakura Trees. There was a Outdoor, in ground Olympic size swimming pool, a large gym, a whole yard for sports, a library, infirmary, dozens of classrooms, and a cafeteria.

There was also club rooms for P.E, Art, Music, Drama, Cooking, Writing, Reading, Anime, and Photography.

"Which class are we in?", Armin asked. "We're in Class 1-8...we're on the second floor", Mikasa replied.

"Let's hurry!", Eren ran ahead. Mikasa and Armin followed, as they hurried inside.

After they found their lockers, they hurried up to the second floor. "We actually made it!", Eren said relieved, seeing the time.

They entered the classroom, to see other students coming in as well.

"Okay students, we're gonna do a name call as soon as you take your seats", their female teacher said, as began finding a seat.

Eren sat down in the middle of the room, Armin beside him. A boy called Connie went to sit by Eren, and he suddenly felt Mikasa grip his arm so tightly, it went numb.

Connie froze, terrified, as Mikasa gave him the darkest death glare.

"This seat is _taken_ ", she growled, dangerously. "Y-Yes, ma'am! Sorry!", Connie quickly ran to the back of the class, as Mikasa sat down beside Eren.

"You know...you could have just kindly explained...", Eren chuckled.

Mikasa suddenly moved her desk so it was pressing against Eren's, as she then clung to him, nuzzling against his arm.

"Oi, Mikasa! We're not in grade school anymore!", Eren said, although he blushed. Armin smiled. "Some things don't change", he said.

"Only I sit next to Eren", Mikasa muttered.

Once everyone took their seats, the teacher, Rico, began name call.

"Sasha Brause", she called. "Here, ma'am!", a red haired girl stood. She had a rice ball in her mouth.

"Sasha, you want to explain why you're eating in class?", Rico asked, frowning.

"Because it was in my bag, begging to be eaten!", Sasha replied simply. Rico frowned.

Sasha gave a nervous grin. "Sasha Brause", Rico stated. "Yes?", asked Sasha.

"You just earned yourself 3 day detention", Rico said. "WHAT?!", Sasha whined, horrified.

"This is high school, not kindergarten!", Rico yelled back.

Sasha sat down, totally devastated. "Listen up, you ungrateful teens, take Sasha's detention as a warning! I don't take any nonsense for any of you! Now, Connie Springer!", Rico yelled.

There was silence. "CONNIE SPRINGER!", the teacher repeated. "Huh? Oh, here!", Connie stood up, he had been dazed off.

"Connie Springer, will I need to worry about you not paying attention in the future?", Rico asked. "No, sorry ma'am!", Connie replied.

"Jean Kirschtein", Rico called. "Here!", Jean said, standing up.

After calling Armin, Ymir, Kristia, Marco, and the rest, she moved on. "Annie Leonheart!", Rico called.

Nothing.

"Oh, Annie's absent today, ma'am", Reiner said. "Absent on her first day of high school? Not a good sign", Rico frowned.

"Mikasa Ackerman", she called. "Here, ma'am", Mikasa stood up. Jean blinked, looking at her. He turned red.

"I want you and Eren Jaeger to uh...separate a bit there", Rico said.

Mikasa hesitated, looking down. "How come?", Eren spoke up. "This is a classroom, not a hang out. You can still sit next to each other, but just...back it up a bit", Rico then pushed their desks away from each other.

Mikasa glared dangerously, but she remained quiet. "Now then...", Rico walked back to the board.

"Hey...it's okay Mikasa", Eren assured her, as Mikasa sat down. He gently gripped her hand. Mikasa nodded, she exhaled, placing her hand on her scarf.

Jean starred, totally confused. "Hey um...they came to school together, right?", he whispered to Marco.

"Yeah...they're siblings...", Marco nodded. "But they have different last names", Sasha pointed out.

"They sure act close for siblings", Jean scoffed.

Eren and Mikasa didn't hear their whispering, as the class began.

When the class ended, students flooded the halls, heading to lunch. Some went to the roof, others to the back courtyard, while a few went to the cafeteria.

As Mikasa exited the classroom first, Eren still getting his papers in his bag, Jean caught up with her.

"Hey um...you're Mikasa, right?", he asked. "Yes", Mikasa replied simply, as she waited for Eren.

"So um...", Jean hesitated, blushing. "What is it?", Mikasa asked, frowning. "Oh...sorry! Just...you have really beautiful black hair", Jean replied.

"Sorry, Mikasa!", Eren came out then. "So you want to eat lunch in the courtyard, Eren?", Mikasa asked.

"Sure!", Eren nodded. Jean stood there, totally dumbfounded, still a bit entranced watching them go.

As Eren and Mikasa walked down the hall, a group of students watched them. "What was up with that girl clinging to her brother like that?", one whispered.

"It's creepy, they came here together...", another mentioned. Eren blinked, hearing them. "Who are you talking about?", he asked.

The girls hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"What?", Eren asked.

"Well...we're talking about you", one of them replied. "Why us?", asked Mikasa, frowning.

"Well, aren't you brother and sister?", one of the girls asked.

"Actually no", Mikasa answered. "Look, we live together, but we're...", Eren began. "You live together? So then you are brother and sister?", one of them pressed.

Armin came over, overhearing. "No, you girls got it wrong! When we were little, Mikasa's parents passed away, so Eren's parents took her in...", Armin explained.

"That seriously means adoption...", one of the girls stated.

"You got a problem with us, or something? Why would you even care?", Eren snapped, losing his temper. "Eren, please...", Mikasa pulled at his hand.

The girls exchanged looks, and even snickered a bit. They then walked off.

"Yeah, you better run!", Eren yelled, glaring. "Eren, just ignore them. It's not worth it", Mikasa said softly.

"No one picks on my Mikasa and gets away with it!", Eren growled, shaking furiously. Mikasa instantly turned bright red, and even froze.

"Eren...!", she cried, beaming, hearts in her eyes.

"What? You're family", Eren stated looking at her. Mikasa blinked, the hearts leaving her eyes. "Yeah...family", she looked away a bit, sheepishly.

She worried that after all this time...maybe Eren didn't have feelings for her anymore.

"Let's just go have lunch", Armin said.

The trio went to the courtyard, and went under a Sakura tree on the soft grass. Mikasa spread out a picnic blanket.

"The weather's perfect for lunch today, I can't believe anyone would want to eat inside", Armin said happily.

Mikasa sat down beside Eren, opening her bento box. "Hey Mikasa, thanks for making my lunch!", Eren grinned, opening his.

His lunch had cheese burger, small omelets, few vegetables, and rice. Along with two rice balls.

"Your mom was really busy with making breakfast, so it was no problem", Mikasa replied. She had fried shrimp, small omelets, vegetables, and rice, along with a rice ball for dessert.

Armin had a bento box as well, it had sushi, sausages, rice, and vegetables in it, and a rice ball.

"Eren you really should eat healthier", Mikasa stated, frowning at his lunch. "Are you kidding? I wasn't about to pass up my favorite food our first day!", Eren said.

"Enjoy it now, because I'm only packing you healthy food for the rest of this week", Mikasa said.

"Aw come on!", Eren whined. "I got us all drinks from the vending machine", Armin offered a bottle of iced tea to Mikasa, and a Coke to Eren.

"Thanks, Armin!", Eren grinned, while Mikasa gave a smile, taking the iced tea. Armin opened his little juice box.

"We really should start thinking about what clubs to join. We got tons to choose from", Armin said as they ate.

"I'm going to join Basketball!", Eren grinned, excited. "I'll be joining the P.E club, since its in the same building as Eren's", Mikasa replied, as she ate her rice.

"What about you Armin?", Eren asked.

"Well, I'm not as in shape as you two so I think I'm gonna join the Reading club", Armin admitted.

"We should all apply today", Mikasa said.

After lunch, they all went to the clubs to apply. They also found out what clubs their classmates joined. Jean, Connie, Marco and Ymir all joined basketball with Eren.

Krista joined Music, while Reiner and Bertolt joined P.E with Mikasa. Sasha joined the Anime Club (mainly because it meant she could eat snacks while watching anime) while some other classmates joined the Cooking club.

The school day soon ended, but once it did the weather had changed drastically. It was cloudy and dark, as rain fell.

Eren and Mikasa walked home. They had to share an unbrella, since Eren didn't bring his. "I can't believe how much homework we already got! Rico's gonna kill us!", Eren whined.

"It can't be helped, its high school", Mikasa said softly. They had to walk close to each other, to stay under the umbrella.

Mikasa blushed softly, as she glanced up at Eren.

"Looks like we won't be able to take your Sakura flowers to your parents graves until tomorrow. It's too wet out now", Eren stated, looking up at the dark sky.

Mikasa nodded quietly, as they walked home.


	2. Love Letter

A few days had passed, and they have been quite eventful at high school. Eren and Mikasa walked to school every morning with Armin, and they always ate lunch together.

Mikasa had to be in her club every day right after lunch, while Eren had his club only an hour after. Armin's was during late morning, right before lunch.

Since high school began, Mikasa and Armin were getting top grades, while Eren's were often below average.

Sasha has been caught about ten more times eating snacks during class, and Connie miserably failed classes. He was even worse than Eren.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin arrived at school that morning, on time. "Geez, I'll never get the hang of this!", Eren complained, as they stood at their lockers.

"Really? After five days, you're still not used to this?", asked Armin frowning.

"He stays up real late playing video games", Mikasa simply said. "It can't be helped, Mikasa! By the time I get my homework done, I only got an hour of game time! An hour's not near enough!", Eren whined.

"You should be using that hour to sleep", Mikasa pointed out.

"Give me a break, Mikasa! Don't you have any idea how important that game is to me?!", Eren asked.

"It's just pixels on a screen, Eren", Mikasa said back. "What?!", Eren gawked at her, as if horrified she could think such a thing.

"She's got a point", Armin smiled nervously.

"Seriously? That's how productive you are, Jaeger?", Jean spoke up then, his locker was close by. Eren blinked, frowning.

"What's your problem?", he asked, annoyed.

"I'm just saying, you're in high school, not grade school", Jean stated. Eren glared, clenching his fists.

"Eren, reel it in", Mikasa whispered, but Eren ignored her.

"Like you're any better than me!", Eren growled. "What was that, you little brat?", Jean growled.

"Give me a break, you're my age!", Eren yelled back, as the two glared at each other. Some students backed up, along with Armin.

"Eren!", Mikasa hissed, as she took his hand then.

"Knock it off", she growled. Eren glanced at her, as she gave him a pleading, but firm look, gripping his hand.

Eren sighed, as he backed down then.

Jean scoffed. "Seriously?! You let your sister fight your battles for you?", he asked. Eren suddenly glared.

"You smart mouthed, bastard!", Eren went to swing a punch at Jean, but suddenly he felt his body be lifted up.

Mikasa lifted him up onto her shoulder, not even breaking a sweat as she began carrying him out. "MIKASA! HEY! Put me down! Didn't you hear what that bastard said?!", Eren complained.

Mikasa shot Jean a glare, as she continued to carry Eren out.

"What the hell was that...", Jean said.

"Jean, you need to understand...Eren and Mikasa aren't brother and sister", Armin said softly. "HUH?!", Jean starred wide eyed at Armin.

"They live together, but they're not brother and sister. At all. In fact, Mikasa's been madly in love with Eren since we were all 10 years old", Armin gave him the run down.

"WHAT?! You're telling me that Mikasa loves that spoiled little weasel?! You're telling me HE'S my competition?!", Jean yelled, mortified.

"Competition?", Armin titled his head. "Uhh...nothing, never mind!", Jean quickly said, turning red.

As Eren and Mikasa walked down the hall, Eren continued to mutter complaints. "Mikasa, you should have let me set that smartass in his place", he grumbled.

"It wasn't worth a fight, Eren", Mikasa told him.

Just then, Annie stepped out of the library, seeing them.

She approached them. "Um...Eren...", she started. She was blushing slightly. "Yeah, what is it, Annie?", Eren asked.

"Would you um...mind having lunch with me?", Annie suddenly asked. Mikasa instantly shot Annie a death glare, a demon aura surrounding her.

"Oh...well um...", Eren started. "Or...are you having it with your sister again...?", asked Annie. Mikasa's glare increased, she actually began growling.

"Mikasa's not my sister, Annie. And...well, yes. Sorry...", Eren replied.

"Oh...I see...um...that's all right", Annie said, although she glared at Mikasa. Mikasa clenched her fists, not looking away.

"Later", Eren waved, as he and Mikasa walked passed Annie. Annie glared, as she watched them go. Mikasa then clung to Eren's arm tightly.

"OW! Mikasa, easy! You're gonna break my arm!", Eren shouted, she always had a strong grip.

"You weren't considering eating lunch with that blonde, were you Eren?", Mikasa asked, glaring.

"N-No, ma'am!", Eren replied nervously, sweat dropping.

Mikasa's glare left then, she loosened her grip but didn't let go of his arm. Her expression changed to worry, as she held a piece of her scarf.

"Sorry...", she muttered, sheepish. "Don't apologize, Mikasa", Eren assured her, his arm numb.

"I just...don't want to lose you", Mikasa confessed. "You won't, Mikasa...I promise", Eren smiled. Mikasa gave a small smile, nodding.

The two continued down the hall. Annie continued to watch them. She gritted her teeth, glaring.

During class, Annie watched Eren and Mikasa intensely. She then looked over at her friends. "What's the deal with Jaeger's creepy sister?", she whispered.

"Well...alot of people are now saying they aren't siblings", her friend whispered back.

"Then what the hell is their relationship?", Annie asked, irritated.

"It's kinda vague, but basically Mikasa's parents died when she was little, so Eren's parents took her in", her friend answered.

"So then they adopted her", Annie concluded. "Um well...that's what everyone thinks but...they don't really act like brother and sister", her friend admitted.

Annie scoffed. "Doesn't change the fact they technically are", Annie sneered. "So...what are you gonna do?", her friend asked.

"It's simple. If Jaeger doesn't accept my feelings at the end of the day, I'll make sure both he, and that clingy girl suffer", Annie replied.

"Annie, maybe it's not worth it...", her friend muttered. Annie glared. "I get what I want. If things go south, then I'll make sure the entire school thinks they are an incest couple", Annie growled.

Eren scratched his head nervously, struggling on his school work. Mikasa did hers effortlessly, while Armin focused on his.

The class seemed to last forever, but soon it finally ended. Armin had already went to his club, while Eren and Mikasa went down to their lockers.

"We should meet Armin for lunch in the courtyard", Mikasa said, as Eren opened his locker.

He blinked, seeing a pink envelope inside. "What's this?", he asked, taking it out.

Mikasa froze, seeing it. "Is...is this a love letter?", Eren asked, as he opened it. Mikasa said nothing, watching him.

Eren read the letter aloud. "Eren, I think about you every day. I love you...please meet me on the roof at the end of the day. Annie"

"Why on earth would Annie send me a love letter?", Eren wondered. Mikasa clenched her fists tightly, trembling.

"You're...are you going to go see her?", she asked.

"Well...I don't want to hurt her feelings...", Eren started, he froze then, nervous. The look Mikasa was giving him...it was like she was crushed.

She starred at him, her eyes hurt. "M-Mikasa...", Eren stuttered, worriedly.

"I...I see...", Mikasa looked away then. "Hey...wait...", Eren began. He reached out to touch her. Mikasa froze, her heart sunk.

"Excuse me!", she ran off then. Her heart ached...it hurt too much to be near Eren right now.

"Mikasa!", Eren called, worriedly. She had darted down the hall.

Mikasa ran into the girls restroom, and clutched one of the sinks. She trembled, tears appearing in her eyes.

'Of course...what was I thinking? Eren and I have known each other since we were little kids. I was a fool for thinking he'd still feel that way...it was just a childhood crush to him...', her thoughts traveled.

'But...it wasn't to me. I...still love him. So much...', Mikasa held a piece of her scarf, as she trembled.

Mikasa didn't show up for lunch.

"Eren, just let her have some space for now. She's obviously real upset", Armin said. Eren had spent half of lunch trying to find her.

"I just...don't understand why she got so upset, Armin", Eren confessed, as he sat down in the grass with Armin.

Armin starred at Eren, in total shock. "Seriously?!", he asked. Eren blinked. "What is it?", he asked.

"Eren, Mikasa's had a crush on you since childhood!", Armin reminded him.

"I know that! But...I didn't think she still felt the same way after all these years", Eren admitted then. Armin blinked, listening.

"I figured...since we've known each other so long, Mikasa saw me as a brother. I didn't want to say anything, since...I didn't want to make things weird between us", Eren explained.

Armin facepalmed.

"What am I gonna do with you two!? Mikasa clearly thinks the same about you! Eren, she loves you! She's IN love with you! The girl's so love sick its insane. But she worries you see her as a sister now", Armin explained.

Eren looked down, collecting his thoughts, not touching his lunch.

How could he be so blind? So stupid? Ever since they were little kids, Eren and Mikasa never felt like siblings. They were always in love.

What was once a childhood crush, had grown with them. Into something more.

"I need to go talk to her. Now", Eren stood up. He hurried inside the school to look for her. After a while, he finally found her on the roof.

Mikasa was sitting on the bench, holding her red scarf close.

Eren walked over to her slowly. "Mikasa...", he said. Mikasa blinked, looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry...I'm a total idiot...", Eren walked up to her, and knelt down in front of her as she stayed sitting.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as she felt some color reach her cheeks. Her heart even skipped a beat.

"Mikasa...how could I have been so blind...all this time...you...", he began. Mikasa looked down softly.

"Ever since...we met as little kids. Ever since...you came to my rescue when my parents were killed...when you attacked that man to protect me. When you...wrapped this scarf around me...and took my hand...", Mikasa gripped her scarf tightly.

"Ever since then...I loved you. I loved you...so very much. As we got older, my feelings just grew deeper. Eren, I love you! I love you with all my heart...!", Mikasa confessed then, tears in her eyes.

Eren smiled, blushing slightly.

"Mikasa...", he took her hands. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, as she starred at him.

"I love you too...more than anything. Just like you...the older I got, the deeper my feelings grew. I remember being so terrified that night, hearing those gunshots...I was scared to death you were...", Eren trembled slightly.

"Mikasa...I love you. Will you...be my girlfriend...no..my soul mate?", Eren asked then. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as relief filled them.

"Eren...yes!", Mikasa cried, as she threw her arms around him then. Eren stood up with her, and held her close.

He lifted her up off her feet, as they embraced. He then gently gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes. He set her back on her feet, as Mikasa gazed back into his.

Eren gently caressed her cheek, and stroking her jet black hair.

Mikasa kept her arms wrapped around his neck, blushing. Their lips pressed up against each other's then.

They both closed their eyes, as they shared a tender, sweet kiss.

Their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. "Mmmmm...Eren...", Mikasa whispered, as they continued to kiss.

Eren held her close, such relief filled both of them. With their feelings out, they suddenly both felt so free.

"Eren...", Mikasa gazed into his eyes, as they gently broke the kiss, still in a close embrace. "You're so beautiful...", Eren mused, stroking her hair.

Suddenly, they heard the doors open, and Annie stood there, glaring. Mikasa glared back, but Eren stood in front of her.

"Annie, I'm sorry, but I love Mikasa", he said firmly. "I see...so then its true", Annie sneered. "What?", Eren glared.

"That you're in a relationship with your own sister", Annie said. Eren glared. "How many times do we have to fucking tell you?! We're NOT siblings!", Eren growled.

"Annie, just get over yourself", Mikasa added coldly.

"Oh I know that, and you two know that. But gossip can spread quickly...you may not be siblings, but I'll make sure the entire school thinks you are", Annie warned.

"What the hell do you even have against us, Annie?", Eren asked, glaring.

Annie didn't answer, glaring sharply. "I'd be careful next time you're kissing in public", she warned. She then turned on her heel, and left.

"Don't worry about her, Mikasa", Eren assured.

"Her threat wasn't empty, Eren...", Mikasa pointed out worriedly. "If anyone opens their mouth, they're gonna meet my fist", Eren growled.

He wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulders protectively.

"Seriously?!", Armin asked later that day. Eren and Mikasa had told him everything. They were at the lockers, it was the end of the day.

"Basically, yea", Eren answered. He and Mikasa held hands. "I'm so happy for you two...but I'm worried about what Annie might do...", Armin admitted.

"Whatever Annie throws at us, we'll just ignore. It's not worth it", Mikasa replied simply.

"Let's head home", Eren said. They caught a glimpse of some stares from other students, but ignored it. Annie was already spreading the rumor.

Eren and Mikasa held hands as they walked home. Armin was with them.

 **Author's Note: Because this is an OVA fanfic, chapters will vary from 6 to 8 pages, instead of always 8 pages. But don't worry, there will be plenty of chapters!**


	3. Transfer Student

It was a very hot day. Only a week had passed since Eren and Mikasa started dating, and the weather was extremely warm. It felt more like Summer than Spring.

The cicadas were loud, and the pavement was so hot that neighbors but protective booties on their dog's paws when walking them.

People already had their AC on in both their homes and cars. Carla was making pitchers of Iced Tea and Lemonade for when Eren and Mikasa got home from school. She made extra in case Armin came back with them as well.

Grisha had to take the car to the garage to get the AC working, since it broke suddenly.

"Damn...you can tell summer's on the way", Eren held his arm over his forehead to shield his eyes from the bright sun, as he and Mikasa walked to school with Armin.

"It really is hot today", Armin agreed. "It's the hottest day we've had this year so far", Mikasa stated.

But despite the heat, she still had her red scarf on. Eren frowned at her. The two had a mild fight over it before leaving for school, ending in Mikasa winning.

"Mika, look...would you please take that damn scarf off? It's much too hot!", Eren asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Eren, besides it'll be cooler in the school", Mikasa assured him, brushing off the topic. It was true she was feeling a bit warm, but she refused to take her scarf off.

Despite being in high school...Mikasa couldn't remove it. It was a part of her. Plus, this was going to be the hottest summer they've ever had since Mikasa moved here.

All the other summers before were just bearable for her to keep her scarf on.

"Don't worry Eren, I'm okay", Mikasa reassured him, seeing the worried look in his eyes. She took his hand.

Eren simply nodded...he sighed. She was so stubborn. The two held hands as they walked with Armin to school.

When they arrived at the lockers, Mikasa exhaled a bit, already feeling the AC in the building. She loosened her scarf a bit, but didn't take it off.

Eren watched her worriedly.

"Oh look who it is!", a voice sneered. Eren glared, cringing, knowing already. Mikasa, Armin and he looked over to see Annie with her friends.

"It's the incest couple! So, have you two fucked yet? Must be an interesting experience to screw your own brother, why don't you tell us how?", Annie asked.

Mikasa glared, as she, Eren and Armin began to walk passed, trying to ignore it.

"What's wrong? Is he that bad?", Annie asked, grinning. Mikasa glared at her, and as they walked passed, she shoved against Annie's shoulder hard.

Eren was gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, trying to ignore it with all his being. "Mikasa...you should just let me put them in their place", he growled, as they continued down the hall.

Annie's comments and her friends laughing eventually was gone, as the trio walked up the stairs.

"You can't hit a girl Eren, the school will have you expelled", Mikasa explained. "I'd fight her myself...", she added.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt!", Eren said protectively. Mikasa blushed a bit at his protectiveness towards her.

"Yeah, and besides. Annie's father is some bigwig. He has tons of money, and because of that Annie gets treated like a princess. If she doesn't pass a test, her dad comes in causing a ruckus. He'd threaten to sue in a second if one of you ever got into a fight with her...", Armin added, looking down.

"Sounds like a spoiled little brat in the end to me", Mikasa commented.

"She honestly is. If Annie doesn't get what she wants, she'll find some way to make you suffer for it. She was in love with Eren, so...that's why she's so relentless", Armin said.

"Which...to be honest that creepy. We've only known each other for 5 days at that point...", Eren added, still looking scarred about it.

"For the time we shouldn't worry too much about it...", Mikasa said. "Unless her rumors get more crazy. Right now she's telling people you two are having sex", Armin pointed out.

Both Eren and Mikasa turned red. While they have been dating for a week, they hadn't tried anything like that yet. They have kissed, and even made out...but they haven't went too far yet.

"So? Those rumors aren't bad, every high school has something like that", Eren said.

"True, but her rumors could get worse. I mean, when push comes to shove, Annie will do anything to get what she wants", Armin said worriedly.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes. If she even thinks about it, she'll deal with me", Mikasa glared.

Eren nodded, agreeing.

The three entered the classroom, seeing Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista and the rest enter. Connie, being airheaded often, went to sit next to Eren again, but then saw Mikasa's death glare, and quickly held his hands up like he was being arrested, and backed up.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat at their desks, while Sasha was eating a Yogurt with MnMs inside. She also had a fun sized bag of Lays potato chips.

The door opened, as Rico came in. "All right class! Today we..."-

 _ **Crunch...**_

There was a sudden loud crunching sound, like someone chewing chips.

"Okay, who's eating chips?", Rico demanded, irritated. The class went silent. Sasha was hiding her face, and bag behind a book.

Rico waited, no one spoke. She glared, and went to turn back to the board. "So today, we have-

 _ **Crunch...**_

"I HEARD THAT, SASHA!", Rico suddenly yelled, glaring, impatient. "Sorry ma'am, almost done!", Sasha answered, eating faster.

"Sasha Braus, how many detentions will it take to get your ass in gear?!", Rico snarled, glaring.

"I'm not sure, ma'am! I'm just really hungry!", Sasha answered.

"OUTSIDE!", Rico ordered.

Sasha stood outside the class, groaning as she was forced to hold two full pails of water as her usual punishment.

She whined, depressed, her arms hurting already.

"Are you all right?", as voice asked her then. Sasha blinked seeing a girl had approached her. She gently took a cloth, and wiped Sasha's forehead, in a caring gesture, knowing the pails were heavy.

"I'm fine...thank you though. You're really sweet", Sasha smiled. "It's no problem", the girl said, she had an English accent.

"This has gotta be the 100th time", Eren said, leaning back in his seat. "It doesn't surprise me", Mikasa said.

"You'd think even Sasha would learn not to tick off Rico. She's a really strict teacher, and acts like it's the army sometimes", Armin muttered.

"Pay attention! So today we have a transfer student", Rico announced. "A transfer this time of year?", Armin asked, surprised.

"Wonder who it'll be", Eren said.

The door slid open, and a girl walked in. She had long dark red hair, it was up in a ponytail, plus she had bangs.

She had brown eyes, and she wore dark jeans instead of the school's standard uniform skirt for girls,t he one Mikasa wore.

The girl uniforms were the dark blue sailor ones with the matching dark blue skit, and red tie, and white lines on the wrist and shoulder areas.

While the boy uniforms were black, with the yellow buttons.

"Miss. Zacri transferred here from Wales, England. Please introduce yourself", Rico requested. "Hello everyone, my name is Rubi Zacri. Pleased to meet you all", the girl said.

Armin starred at her, and he even felt some color reach his cheeks. She was really beautiful. "Welcome to our class Rubi. You can sit by the window, by Mikasa", Rico gestured.

Eren was in the middle of the second row, Mikasa was by him, and then there was an empty desk by her. Armin was on the other side of Eren, and next to him was Connie. Sasha was sat behind Connie, and by her were Krista and Ymir.

Annie was in the very back with Reiner and Bertolt, while Jean and Marco were in the front row.

Annie always showed up a few minutes late, and even when Rico told her off, it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Rubi nodded, as she walked over to her desk. She sat down in it, and got her textbook out. Armin kept watching her, blushing.

Eren glanced at Mikasa. She was loosening her scarf again, and looked a little red in the face. He waited until Rico's back was turned. He frowned, and got his phone out. His wallpaper was a photo of Mikasa.

" **You look hot"**

He sent the text. Mikasa blinked, and checked her phone. She instantly blushed.

" **Eren...not in class..."**

She sent back, very red now. Thinking he meant it in a flirting manner.

She waited a few seconds, and then got a text back.

" **No, I mean you look hot. Take your scarf off"**

Mikasa frowned instantly. "Eren!", she hissed at him.

"I'm serious Mikasa, you're gonna get sick", Eren pointed out quietly, so Rico didn't hear.

Mikasa looked away stubbornly. "I'm fine", she insisted.

Eren sighed, giving up for now, and he noticed Armin's starring at Rubi. He grinned and texted Armin.

" **You got the hots for the redhead, Armin? You're starring at her like how Sasha stares at potatoes"**

He sent the text, snickering. Armin pulled his phone out, reading it.

He instantly turned red.

" **N-No! I just thought she looks pretty!"**

He quickly texted this back.

Eren chuckled.

" **Armin, come on man! We're in high school now, no need to be shy. Ask her out"**

He added a wink emoji at the end to tease his friend.

Armin only turned redder, he then glared.

" **Oh yeah? You wanna talk about shy? What about you and Mikasa?"**

Eren blinked at this reply.

" **What about us?"**

Armin continued.

" **Well you've been seeing each other for a week, and she's been giving you that look! How dense are you?"**

Eren starred, totally confused now by his friend. What look? Eren looked at Mikasa, who was starring off in space a bit.

She noticed his look, blushed, and smiled a bit. Eren smiled back, but then quickly went back to his phone.

" **What look, Armin?"**

Armin facepalmed.

" **Eren, hasn't Mikasa been acting different recently?"**

Eren thought for a few minutes.

" **Well...she's been going in her room more often, locking her door..."**

Armin shook his head...Eren was so dense sometimes.

"Are you two texting?", Mikasa asked, just noticing. "No!", Eren quickly hid his phone, nervously.

"Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlet! Both of you bring those cursed devices up here, and stand outside with Sasha!", Rico ordered.

"What?! Oh come on!", Eren complained. "NOW!", Rico yelled.

"This is bullshit...", Eren mumbled, as he and Armin brought their phones up to the desk. They went outside to join Sasha.

Rubi blinked, amused. "Welcome to our class Rubi Zacri, expect comedy at every turn", Jean chuckled at her. "I can see that", Rubi chuckled as well.

Rubi blinked then, looking at Mikasa. She was still wearing her red scarf. Rubi's eyes softened. Something about Mikasa's eyes...they had this grim, dark look.

Like her mind was constantly somewhere else. Somewhere dark. Rubi wasn't positive...but she sensed Mikasa had been through something awful. Plus...that scarf.

"Um...excuse me..", Rubi started. "Yes?", asked Mikasa, turning to look at her.

"Are you...sickly?", asked Rubi, a look of concern in her eyes. Mikasa blinked, confused at first.

"No, why?", she asked. "Well it's a really hot day, and you're wearing a scarf", Rubi pointed out.

"Oh...", Mikasa blushed a bit, as she held a piece of her scarf.

"It's just...really important to me. That's all", she replied, blushing a bit. Rubi watched her...how important could it be to risk her health?

After a while, class was almost over. As Rico finished up her lecture, Mikasa felt a paper ball hit her back. She glared, seeing it came from Annie's direction.

The paper ball hit the floor by her. Rico's back was turned, so Mikasa picked it up, and unfolded it. It simply said "What's wrong? Your brother/boyfriend in trouble?" It was in Annie's hand writing.

Mikasa frowned, she crumbled it back up, and threw it in the nearby trashcan, which was close to the desks.

Rubi saw this, she frowned at Annie wondering what it was all about.

By the time class ended, Eren and Armin were still stuck with Sasha. As the class room cleared out, Mikasa came over.

"How old does Rico have you three like this?", she asked, blinking. "A while longer...you can go ahead to P.E without us. We'll catch up", Eren replied.

Mikasa nodded. She turned to leave. "Oh hey, Mika!", Eren said then. "Yeah?", asked Mikasa looking at him.

"So...I was wondering...why have you been locking yourself in your bedroom some nights?", asked Eren blankly.

Mikasa instantly turned red, and even starred at Eren. She slightly hid her face under her scarf, looking away shyly.

"What?", Eren tilted his head. Sasha gawked at him, mortified. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU EREN?! You should know better than to ask a girl that kind of question! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?!", she yelled.

"I don't get it, what's the big secret?", Eren asked. Sasha starred at him. 'He's even denser than I thought!'

"I'll...I'll see you at P.E Eren!", Mikasa exhaled, as she sprinted down the hall. She held her hand over her chest. Her heart was pounding rapidly, as she only remained bright red.

It...was very true. After all, Eren and Mikasa were a couple, and teenagers. Mikasa was also very mature for her age. Even though she was 15, her mind worked more like an 18 year old. A big part of this was due to losing her parents so young.

Mikasa only blushed more...her 'nights' were becoming more frequent. She'd often find herself laying in bed, thinking about Eren...and imagining their first time together.

She never really thought about it before, since whenever she did masturbate, it was almost in a trance like state.

But thinking about it more, she could only turn redder.

When Mikasa arrived in P.E class, she went to the locker room with the girls. "Rico's got us running track today", Krista said.

"Is she nuts?! We'll drop dead from the heat!", Sasha complained. "Quit whining", Ymir growled.

The girls were changing into their P.E outfits. Mikasa removed her top after undoing her red tie. Rubi, who was standing near her, was sitting on the bench taking her socks off.

Rubi blinked, then starring at Mikasa. Mikasa's body was very muscular for a girl. In just her black bra and underwear, it was obvious.

She had some firm muscles, and even abs. She looked like she was in training for the army.

"Whoa..Mikasa", Rubi couldn't help but say it. "What?", Mikasa asked, looking at her.

"Sorry..just...you train really hard", Rubi stated. Mikasa looked down slightly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm...kind of self conscious about it", she confessed.

"If you don't like it, then why train?", Rubi tilted her head, confused. Mikasa chose not to answer her. She sighed softly, as she got dressed.

It was her darkest secret. A secret she hadn't even revealed to Eren. Ever since her parents were killed, Mikasa had deep self blaming for their deaths.

She always went back to it in her head. How she just stood in the living room like, scared, unable to help her parents at all.

She knew her father's death was unpreventable...but...she could have saved her mother. That's at least what Mikasa thought.

That moment when her mother was holding them off...why didn't she just run into the kitchen, grab a knife and stab one of the men?

It would have been easy...since he would have been distracted with her mom. Mikasa...really believed despite she was a little girl at the time, if she would have just been stronger...

So..she trained. In case one day, something happened to Eren, Armin or Eren's parents. She'd be able to protect them this time.

After she finished getting dressed, Mikasa wrapped her scarf around her neck. She knew it was a heatwave, but because she was thinking back to her parents again...she needed it. Especially since Eren wasn't nearby.

Rubi saw this, and her eyes even grew wide.

"Mikasa, it's 90 degrees out! You're wearing that?", Rubi cried, worriedly. Once again, Mikasa was silent. Her eyes seemed somewhere else.

When P.E class began, Mikasa pushed herself harder than the rest of them. Long after the other girls finished, Mikasa was still running laps under the hot sun.

Rubi watched her, worried. She sat on the bench, continuing to watch Mikasa. After running 10 whole laps, Mikasa finally stopped. She came up to the benches, looking exhausted.

She was dripped with sweat, beat red, but most worrying was her breathing. She was extremely breathless, as she sat down, and got a wet towel to cool her face and neck.

Rubi frowned...she still didn't take that scarf off.

"Mikasa", she said then. "Yeah...?", asked Mikasa breathlessly.

"Mikasa you're going to give yourself heatstroke! Why won't you just take that scarf off?", Rubi demanded.

Mikasa sighed. She wasn't used to people caring about her other than Eren and Armin.

"It's just really important to me, I already told you", she answered.

"How important can it possibly be if it risks your health?", Rubi pressed. Mikasa got up. She was barely hearing Rubi, feeling extremely dizzy all of a sudden.

"I just know what I see...I'm pretty good at medical science...", Rubi admitted. Mikasa didn't answer. She was about to walk away, when she suddenly felt herself grow even more dizzy.

Her mind went blank, and suddenly...everything went black for her.

When Mikasa awoke, she felt weak, and her head throbbed painfully, like a hammer was slamming against her forehead.

She suddenly groaned painfully, as she sat up, a cold cloth falling off her forehead.

She had a bad migraine, from the heat. She blinked weakly, seeing Rubi was sitting at her bedside. They were in the infirmary.

"What happened...?", asked Mikasa weakly. "You collapsed...heatstroke. Here, drink this", Rubi handed over a paper cup of cold water.

Mikasa drank it fast then, feeling extremely dehydrated. "Easy, slow down...", Rubi soothed her, a worried look in her eyes.

Mikasa exhaled after she finished drinking. She still felt sick. "You...brought me here, Rubi?", she asked.

"Yeah, you were out cold", Rubi stated. Mikasa starred at her. The red haired girl was quite small. "How...? You don't look...", Mikasa began to ask.

"Oh...well, Ymir and Sasha had to help me carry you", Rubi explained. Mikasa looked down softly. She then blinked, and quickly moved her hands up to feel around her neck.

"Where's my scarf?!", she cried, suddenly panicked, looking around for it urgently.

"Calm down, it's right here", Rubi handed it to her. Mikasa grabbed it, and held it close to her heart, exhaling softly in relief.

"Look...I know it's none of my business but...you can't be wearing that thing on hot days like this. It's bad for your health...", Rubi said worriedly.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "You're right, Rubi. I know you are...I just...", she began.

Rubi watched her, seeing that same grim look return in her eyes.

Mikasa sighed...and suddenly began to talk.

"My parents...were killed. When I was 9 years old. I...saw the whole thing. Eren saved my life, and after he did...he wrapped this scarf around me. His parents took me in, but never officially adopted me since Eren and I are..well, going out", Mikasa explained.

Rubi blinked. "Wait then...you two aren't brother and sister?", she asked. She had heard rumors, even thought it was her only first day.

But...she didn't think that looked alike at all.

"No. We're not blood related. I'm Japanese. We're not even adopted, we just live together. But...Annie and her friends have become relentless with spreading rumors about it...", Mikasa replied.

"That's awful...why would they make stuff up like that?", asked Rubi, looking down.

"The world is a cruel place...", Mikasa answered grimly.

"When they say that stuff, how Eren and I are siblings, it's insulting to my parents memory. Like they never even existed...", she added.

"Of course it's insulting...", Rubi nodded, agreeing and understanding.

Mikasa looked at her then. Aside from Eren and Armin, Mikasa never opened up to anyone else before about her past.

"Rubi...thank you. For...bringing me here and listening to me...", she gave a small smile. Rubi smiled back softly.

"It's fine. I have to admit, I'm nervous being in a new school, a new country. But...if it's all right with you, maybe we could be friends?", Rubi asked.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Yeah...I'd like that", she admitted.

Just then, the door slid open. "Mikasa!", Eren had hurried in, looking frantic with worry.

"Eren..", Mikasa smiled a bit. "Are you okay?! Sasha told me you collapsed!", Eren said, urgently, as he came over to her bedside, taking her hand.

"I'm fine now, Eren...the heat got to me is all", Mikasa replied. Eren gently squeezed her hand. "Mikasa, promise me you'll take that scarf off in the heat from now on", he said worriedly, and firmly.

"I promise...", Mikasa nodded, squeezing his hand back softly.

"Thank you...", he gently kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "And thank you Rubi...for bringing her here", he added.

"It's no problem at all, I couldn't just leave her laying there", Rubi assured him.


	4. Tennis

**Author's Note: Go back a chapter to see the new chapter guys. Originally this was gonna just be an OVA, but since I'm rebooting the Red String, I needed to write a reboot chapter for meeting Rubi.**

"Eren! Eren!", Mikasa was shaking his shoulder. It was morning, the sun shining brightly in the window. Eren was fast asleep, and class started in just ten minutes.

He didn't fall asleep until 5 in the morning, so he was not moving this morning. He was still holding his game controller in his hand, as he drooled in his sleep.

"Eren, wake up! Class starts in 10 minutes!", Mikasa raised her voice, urgently. Eren grumbled, pulling his covers over his head, snoring.

"Eren...", Mikasa sighed.

Carla peered in, carrying a basket of laundry. "Sweetie, you're going to be late", she said. "But what about Eren?", asked Mikasa.

"If he doesn't move, it'll be his problem. He's gotta learn not to be up all night. Some extra homework should get him in gear", Carla answered.

"Oh, I washed it for you honey", Carla set the basket down, and took Mikasa's red scarf out of it. Mikasa came over, and took it.

"Thank you, Carla", Mikasa smiled, as she wrapped her red scarf around her neck. It felt so warm.

"You can't be missing school for Eren, honey. Now you better hurry", Carla said softly. Mikasa nodded. Carla's expression softened more.

"Sweetheart...are you all right to go?", Carla asked Mikasa then. It would be the first time Mikasa went to school without Eren.

Mikasa wanted to be honest...she wanted to say no. Because...she didn't feel all right. She could already feel a mild panic attack coming on, her heart racing.

But she...didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to burden Carla. Carla was like Mikasa's own mother.

She did so much for her. Plus...maybe she would be all right. Mikasa took a deep breath. "I'll be all right", she assured, forcing a small smile.

"Okay, well have a good day Mikasa", Carla smiled back, as she went down the hall to put clothes away.

Mikasa sighed, she then glanced at Eren one more time. He remained fast asleep, drooling on his pillow.

Mikasa walked over, and then quickly rubbed her scarf on his hair. She smelled it, and then wrapped it back around her neck.

When Mikasa exited the house, she hurried to school. She had to run fast to make it in time, otherwise she'd be late herself.

She saw Armin and Rubi waiting for her. "Mikasa!", Rubi waved. "Come on, we're gonna be late!", Armin added.

Mikasa ran with them. Rubi was a transfer student, who just came to the school only a week ago. But Mikasa and her became fast friends.

"Where's Eren?", Armin asked as they ran. "He overslept", Mikasa replied simply. Rubi glanced at her, worried.

"This is the first time I've seen you without Eren", she admitted. Mikasa looked down slightly, not saying anything.

When they arrived at school, they hurried into class. Rubi was sitting next to Mikasa. Mikasa kept looking at Eren's empty desk. Her heart continued to pound, as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Where's Jaeger?", Rico demanded. "He's absent, ma'am", Armin answered. Mikasa only somewhat heard any talking around her.

She clutched her scarf so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Rubi watched her. "Miki...", she said worriedly. It was a nickname Rubi gave to her.

The two were like sisters almost instantly. Rubi was the first friend Mikasa made aside from Eren and Armin.

Mikasa didn't hear her at first.

"Miki, hey...", Rubi carefully took Mikasa's hand, which was still crushing her scarf. Mikasa blinked, snapping out of it for a moment.

"Easy...you're gonna break your hand...", Rubi stated worriedly, as she gently massaged her friend's hand, which was white from how hard Mikasa was squeezing it shut.

"Sorry Rubi, I spaced out", Mikasa said quietly.

"Miki, I know a panic attack when I see one. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?", Rubi asked, worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "No, I'm fine...it's just a few hours...", she replied, determined. Mikasa was determined to get through the day without Eren.

She kept telling herself in her head...she was a big girl now. She wasn't that scared 9 year old anymore. She couldn't always run to Eren, or expect him to be there for her when she needed him.

She was 15...she had to stop leaning on Eren, and grow a bit more independent. She took a deep breath, and focused on her school work. Anything to distract herself.

Both Rubi and Armin kept a worried eye on Mikasa. Armin especially did, since he knew she had a panic attack once before.

It was years ago, when they were still little kids, only two months after her parents were murdered.

And it was because the school had placed Eren and Mikasa in different classrooms. Neither Armin or Eren saw it happen, but they knew it was so bad, the teacher had to take Mikasa to the infirmary, and even arrange that Eren and Mikasa stay in the same close, all the way to senior year of high school.

The class went slow for Mikasa, but she kept herself focused. As long as she could keep busy...she would be all right.

Mikasa hardly touched her food at lunch, and spent the time in one of her books. She had to keep looking or doing something.

"Wow Rubi, you made this?!", Armin asked, impressed. Rubi blushed a bit.

"Well...it's my mom's recipe", she said sheepishly. "It looks amazing!", Armin admitted. "Would you like some?", asked Rubi.

She offered some of her lunch to Armin. Mikasa didn't really hear them, as she continued to read.

Her back was against the tree trunk they sat under. She only drank some of her water, but didn't really touch her food.

"Rubi, this is so good!", Armin admitted, loving her cooking. Rubi blushed more, but then she blinked, watching Mikasa worried.

"Miki, you should eat something", Rubi pressed. "I'm not hungry", Mikasa replied simply.

Armin and Rubi both exchanged worried looks. Armin sighed. Why did Eren have to do this?

Right after lunch, the class was called to the P.E field, where the swimming pool, track, and tennis court was.

"I think I heard we're having a game today", Marco whispered to Jean.

"About time!", Connie grinned, excited.

"Listen up!", Rico ordered. "Today we're having a Tennis match! Which ever team wins, gets the highest score on your P.E grade", Rico announced.

"And the loser team?", asked Sasha.

"Loser team has Classroom Cleanup for a week!", Rico answered. "Seriously?!", Sasha whined.

"Now then, we'll split the teams in two! Mikasa, Armin, Rubi, Jean, Connie, Sasha, you and ten others on that side!", Rico ordered.

The group went to the right side of the Tennis Court.

"Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Ymir, and the rest of you, on the left side!", Rico ordered.

"Collect your rackets and balls, and we'll start right away!", Rico blew her whistle.

The first serve was Armin. He weakly hit the ball with the racket. The green ball didn't even go over the net.

"Oh come on!", Jean complained. "I got it!", Rubi went up, and was able to hit the ball across. "Mine!", Ymir hit it back.

Jean countered it, and then Annie hit it hard. "Sasha! Pay attention!", Rubi cried.

"Hm?", Sasha was eating an ice cream sandwich. "Sasha, why are you eating now?!", Armin yelled, panicked.

Sasha suddenly kept the ice cream sandwich in her mouth, and was able to hit the ball back. "What?!", Reiner gawked.

"She's good...", Rubi mused, impressed. Mikasa was barely paying attention to all the commotion, her thoughts traveling.

Her hand was barely holding onto her racket. She kept watching the school building...hoping Eren might appear.

She froze then, a memory flashed in her mind...of her parents.

"MIKASA!", Rubi yelled, as the ball was headed right for her. Mikasa glanced, and felt the ball hit her arm.

"Mikasa's out first round!", Rico blew her whistle. Some students whispered, surprised since Mikasa was always so athletic.

"Seriously?! Mikasa, you're supposed to be our star player!", Jean yelled, panicked. He was not about to be cleaning the classroom for a week.

Mikasa was quiet. She sighed, as she walked off the court. The game continued, as Mikasa went over to the bench. She took a shaky breath, and hid behind the bench area, leaning against the wall out of sight.

She began to hyperventilate, as she kept seeing memory flashes of her parents' deaths.

'Calm down...calm down Mikasa...come on...get a hold of yourself...'!', she thought, shaking badly. Her hand was visibly trembling, as she shut her eyes tightly.

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, as she gripped her scarf. "Eren...!", she cried, desperately unable to take it.

She heard the whistle blow again, meaning someone else was out.

"Miki! Mikasa!", she heard Rubi's voice suddenly. Rubi had purposely got out, as she hurried over.

Mikasa looked, still shaking badly. Rubi very gently took Mikasa's hands. "Easy...easy, Mikasa...deep breaths", Rubi soothed sweetly.

She gently rubbed Mikasa's back. Mikasa's entire body was tense, as she struggled to control her breathing.

Rubi could tell she was having a severe panic attack. "Shhhh, easy...deep breaths...", Rubi helped Mikasa sit down on the bench, continuing to rub her back.

The girls sat in silence for a while, as Mikasa continued to struggle with her breathing.

But she was able to keep it somewhat together thanks to Rubi. "T-Thank you Rubi...for sitting with me", Mikasa said shakily, grateful.

Rubi smiled, as she continued to rub her friend's tense back.

They heard the whistle blow again, indicating the first match was over.

Armin hurried over. "Mikasa!", he said worriedly, to see Rubi comforting her. "Rubi, how is she?", Armin asked.

Rubi shook her head, worriedly. "Not too good...", she admitted, as she continued rubbing Mikasa's back.

"Pathetic", a voice growled then. They looked to see Annie standing there. Rubi glared. "Back off, Annie!", Armin growled.

"So your brother's gone for a whole day, and you suddenly acts like a hurt little girl?", Annie sneered.

Mikasa didn't say anything. She wanted too...she even glared a bit. But she couldn't shake off this panic attack she was having.

She just...kept seeing her parents bodies.

"Annie, knock it off! Mikasa's having a panic attack!", Armin yelled. "You better turn the fuck around Annie...", Rubi warned, glaring dangerously.

"Just thought I'd let you know our team won the first round, so unless Jaeger shows up-"

"GUYS!", Eren's voice suddenly cut Annie off.

Mikasa's eyes opened, as she froze, and looked in the direction his voice came from. Everyone else looked too, seeing Eren standing on top of the stairs, panting.

He had clearly run to school.

"Sorry! I overslept!", he said, breathlessly. "Are you kidding me...", Annie growled. "Eren!", Armin smiled. Mikasa got up, as she sprinted towards him.

"Out of my way!", she shoved Jean aside, as she ran up the stairs to him.

"Mikasa, I'm sor-", Eren started, but she threw her arms around him tightly, cutting him off.

The force of her weight pushed him back a few feet, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't ever do that again...!", Mikasa cried tearfully, holding him close.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry", Eren stroked her hair, holding her close to him. They then shared a tender kiss, as Mikasa's breathing returned to normal.

She was able to push away those images of her parents, and her heart beat returned to normal.

Armin exhaled in relief. "He finally showed", Rubi grinned, also relieved for Mikasa.

Annie glared, annoyed.

The game began again. "First serve, Mikasa!", Rico blew her whistle.

Mikasa was standing next to Eren, Rubi and Armin. She glared at Annie across the court. She then threw the ball up high, and hit it hard.

The ball went far, above all of Annie's teammates, hitting the grass.

"Whoa...!", Rubi exclaimed. "Yeah, the difference! When Eren's around, Mikasa's skill is in top notch!", Armin said.

Bertolt glared, he hit the ball over, and then time Eren caught it. He hit it right back. Annie swung her racket, as the ball went so fast, but Mikasa caught it.

She swung it right back. Ymir just barely managed to hit it back, as Rubi hit it right back at her.

After a long game, in the end Eren and Mikasa's team won.

"It was close, but no classroom cleaning!", Jean grinned happily as the team went over to the benches to cool down.

"Mikasa, here, you must be really hot", Eren offered her a water bottle. Mikasa offered him a towel back, as they cooled off.

Eren gave her a look then, and Mikasa hesitated, but then removed her scarf. "Thank you, baby", Eren smiled, as he drank some water.

Mikasa drank water as well. She wet her towel with it, and brushed the towel against the back of her neck, under her hair.

"Sasha, you really should drink water, not soda...", Connie said, as Sasha was drinking a can of cold Pepsi from the vending machine.

"I'm good!", she assured him.

"Hey Rubi...thank you", Eren said, as Mikasa continued to drink water. "For what, Eren?", asked Rubi, drinking water herself.

"For being there for Mikasa while I was gone", Eren answered.

"It was really no problem", Rubi assured him. Mikasa finished drinking her water, exhaling. She blinked then, seeing some students gossiping with Annie.

Mikasa could see Annie's mouth moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. And the students she was talking to looked disgusted and shocked, and they then glanced over at Mikasa and Eren.

Mikasa looked away...she chose to just ignore it.

When school finally ended, and after saying goodnight to Armin and Rubi, Eren and Mikasa arrived home. It was sunset.

"Hey that's weird, my parents' car isn't here", Eren noticed as they walked up to the porch. Mikasa saw a note taped to the front door.

"Eren", she said. Eren blinked, coming over. "Sorry, had to help your dad at the hospital. Won't be home until late. There's money on the table for takeout. Mom", Eren read it aloud.

They went inside. Mikasa turned the lights on, as Eren saw the money.

"Is she kidding me?! There isn't enough here to buy even a pizza!", Eren yelled, both shocked and disappointed.

"Maybe she was in a hurry and thought she left enough", Mikasa wondered. Eren groaned miserably, his stomach growling.

"If you want...I can cook dinner", Mikasa offered then. Eren blinked, he then looked at her. "Really?", he asked, hopefully.

"Sure", Mikasa nodded, she blushed a bit. The idea of making Eren dinner...she couldn't help but feel happy inside over it.

"Oh, yes! I love your cooking, Mikasa!", Eren grinned happily. Mikasa gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll go start dinner. Why don't you go get a shower, and maybe start your homework", Mikasa suggested.

"Okay!", Eren hurried upstairs. Mikasa blushed, her heart skipping a beat. She went into the kitchen, and decided to make a traditional Japanese dinner.

With cooked fish, stew and tea. She knew Eren liked spicy foods, so she decided to make curry instead of plan rice.

"What can I put in for dessert?", she wondered, as dinner cooked on the stove. She opened the fridge, to see there was still a cake box inside from yesterday. There was half a cheesecake left, and it was still very fresh.

When Eren returned downstairs, his hair still damp from his shower, he blinked. And even blushed. Mikasa was over the stove, finishing up the dinner. She was wearing Carla's light pink apron over her school uniform.

She looked so grown up. "Hey...", he said, blushing. "Oh, hey Eren. Could you set the table?", Mikasa asked.

"Sure", Eren saw what she was making, so he set two plates, a bowl and a cup for each of them on the table.

He also got some napkins out.

Mikasa glanced, watching him. She blushed. 'It...almost feels like we're married...', she thought, blushing more.

When she finished making dinner, the two sat at the table eating. Eren was of course loving it.

"Mikasa, I love your cooking!", he grinned, happy to eat. "Don't eat too fast, you'll burn yourself", Mikasa advised, although she was smiling.

"Did you get any homework done?", asked Mikasa, as she ate. Eren shrugged. "Nah, I'll do it later", he replied, as he ate the curry.

"Eren", Mikasa frowned.

"I'll do it, I'll do it! Don't worry!", he assured her as he stuffed his face.

After they finished eating dinner and dessert, Mikasa went upstairs to get a shower. They both did the dishes, and now Eren was stuck with his homework.

He groaned miserably as he starred at it, scratching his head, totally confused. "I don't get it...", he growled. He was in his bedroom, and he could hear the shower water.

He blushed a bit...why did he feel so nervous? This wasn't the first time he heard Mikasa taking a shower.

Then again...they were home alone. Eren shook his head...no, not until she was ready.

Eventually he heard the shower turn off, and Mikasa slipped into her white nightgown. She came in, to see Eren struggling with his homework.

"Still no luck?", Mikasa asked, as she sat at the table by him on the floor. "No...", Eren admitted. Mikasa looked for him.

Eren glanced at her. He was quite red. He could tell by her loose nightgown she hadn't bothered to put a bra on. Her hair was still a bit damp too.

Mikasa paused, feeling his eyes on her. She turned red, and the two suddenly made eye contact.

"You know...we're home alone", Mikasa spoke first, blushing. Eren's eyes softened, as he gently cupped her face, leaning in. They shared a deep passionate kiss.

Mikasa deepened the kiss, as she suddenly felt quite warm. They were home...alone. Just Eren and her. The thought and realization of this made her excited...eager.

And Eren felt the same way, although he wasn't sure if Mikasa felt like he did. To his surprise, Mikasa suddenly gripped his hand, and guided it to her breast.

Eren turned bright red, but he relaxed, cupping it through her nightgown. Mikasa released a small moan, they were just about to lay down...and possibly go further when...

"We're home!", Carla's voice was heard downstairs. "Shit!", Eren panicked, so did Mikasa, as she lost her balance, falling on top of Eren.

Eren grunted painfully, her weight hitting him right on the crotch.

"Eren? Mikasa?", they heard Grisha's voice downstairs as well. "We're up here! Doing homework!", Mikasa yelled, she looked extremely flushed.

"M-Mikasa...you're crushing my nuts!", Eren groaned, painfully. "Oh..! Sorry Eren!", Mikasa quickly got off of him, very red.

The two quickly sat up, and went back to Eren's homework.


	5. Fever

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys! I wanted to finish Junior High before I continued this. And now that it is finished, we can get right back into this one! Thanks for your patience, please leave a review!**

The rain pounded heavily against the roof. The streets were soaked, having an inch of rain water on them. The sky was dark, clouds covering any sign of sunshine. When cars rolled down the street, their tires splashed water onto the sidewalk.

It was Spring...quite obviously by the weather. It had been raining for a few days now. They were getting a total down pour.

Mikasa lay in bed. She had no idea what time it was. All she knew was...she couldn't move out of bed. Her breathing was labored, and her body felt like it had been weighed down by a hundred cinderblocks.

She felt boiling hot one moment...and freezing cold the next. She was still about 80 percent asleep, but she felt very weak. And achy.

She groaned weakly, gritting her teeth as she turned onto her side. Sweat ran down her forehead and cheek, as she panted, out of breath.

She was in her light pink nightgown, wearing her red scarf.

In her mostly asleep state, even she knew she was sick. Really sick. She had felt a bit off last night, and couldn't eat much dinner...but she had no idea she would get _this_ sick.

It was obvious, yesterday she had went outside without an umbrella. She had only stepped out for a few seconds, but her hair got soaked.

Eren was asleep beside her. Even though at this point, Eren's parents knew the two were dating, they trusted them.

Especially Mikasa, and knew nothing would happen. Eren snored, drooling on his pillow.

He then softly stirred. Wait...this was weird. Usually it was Mikasa who would wake him by now. What time was it...?

It actually felt like he got some legit sleep, despite being up late playing video games.

He groggily glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 10:30 AM.

Eren sat up, blinking. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Is it Saturday...?", he asked in his half asleep state.

He paused then, hearing Mikasa's labored breathing.

He looked at her, and saw her condition. Mikasa was extremely pale. White as a ghost. And she was soaked in sweat, her breathing was rapid, short gasps.

"Mikasa!", Eren instantly woke up, his heart sinking.

"Mikasa! Hey, Mikasa!", Eren gently shook her shoulder. Mikasa stirred. She forced her heavy eyelids open. Her vision was actually blurry at first.

"E-Eren...?", she asked weakly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey baby...", Eren gently felt her forehead. "Oh god..you're burning up!", Eren actually had to wince his hand back.

She felt so hot. "E-Eren...what time is it...?", asked Mikasa breathlessly.

"It's 10:30...I got to get mom. You've got a bad fever. Why the hell hasn't she been up yet?", Eren got out of bed.

Mikasa suddenly gasped, as she gripped his hand. "Mika?", Eren blinked.

Mikasa was shaking badly. Eren knew from the look in her eyes. She was still clingly to him. And especially in this weak state.

"Can you walk...?", Eren asked. Mikasa sat up. She groaned a bit, aching all over. She gave a small nod though.

"Take it easy, baby", Eren held her hand, helping her to her feet.

They went downstairs, to see the house was empty. Mikasa leaned on the dining room table, while Eren went over to the fridge to see a note.

It read "Eren, the neighbor had an emergency and they needed a babysitter. Won't be back until this evening. There's leftovers in the fridge for dinner. Mom"

"Crap...of course", Eren growled. Mikasa was leaning over the table.

"We're on our own I guess. Mika, let's get you back up to bed", Eren hurried to her side.

"Eren, I can't...I need to go to school today", Mikasa protested then, weakly. "Are you nuts?! Mikasa you won't make it five feet in this weather! You'll get pneumonia!", Eren growled, worriedly.

"But...this is due tomorrow! It's only half way done", Mikasa showed him the History test on the table.

"Look it's gonna have to wait, Mikasa. Your health is more important", Eren tried to reason with her.

"But Eren, it's important...", Mikasa started to argue but then she suddenly swayed, feeling extremely dizzy and light headed.

"Mikasa!", Eren caught her before she collapsed. She was limp, dead weight in his arms. "Crap..! She's heavy...!", Eren grunted, as he struggled to keep her held up right.

Mikasa was 150 lbs of pure muscle. And she was unconscious. Eren gritted his teeth. "Come on Eren, you can do this", he encouraged himself.

He then managed to adjust her, so she was on his back. Mikasa remained limp, her breathing sounded worse.

"Hang in there...", he managed to carry her upstairs. Once back in the bedroom, Eren gently lay her in bed. Mikasa remained unconscious, panting for breath.

She then suddenly coughed roughly, and whimpered after the fact. "Mika...", Eren tucked her in, and then kissed her forehead.

"Hang in there", he hurried into the bathroom. His heart was pounding...seeing someone as strong as Mikasa in such a weak state...it was mind numbing.

First Eren got a bowl of cool water, and a washcloth. Next, he got the cough syrup. He looked around the medicine cabinet for fever medicine.

But they were out. "Shit..! Seriously? There's got to be some!", Eren searched more, but there was none. He'd have to find a way to get some.

Next he grabbed the thermometer, and made some hot tea.

He hurried back into the bedroom. His first move was to make her comfortable. He placed the washcloth in the bowl of water.

He then rung it out, water dripping from it. He then folded it, and wiped her sweaty forehead with it. He then gently left it on her forehead, under her long bangs.

Mikasa stirred weakly, coughing again. "E-Eren...?", she asked.

"Easy...don't talk too much. You're really sick. Let me take your temperature", Eren said softly. Mikasa nodded weakly, her lips a bit parted. Eren placed the end of the white stick in her mouth.

"Hold it there until it beeps, Mika", Eren told her. Mikasa did so. She felt so exhausted...she couldn't even keep her eyes opened for too long.

After several seconds, it beeped. Eren gently took it, as Mikasa broke into a coughing fit. She turned onto her side, coughing bad.

Eren rubbed her back, as he read the temperature. His eyes grew wide then.

"103...!", he exclaimed worriedly. 'Damn it...she's really sick. If only dad or mom were here...', Eren's thoughts raced.

Mikasa coughed again, her throat already sore.

"Mika! Easy...here..", Eren poured her some cough syrup into the plastic cup. Mikasa took it, desprete for relief.

She ignored the bitter taste, downing it. "One more, you've got a nasty cough", Eren offered her one more cup.

Mikasa took it, she groaned a bit weakly. She panted again, her breathing labored. "Eren...I'm so tired...", she cried weakly.

"It's okay Mikasa, lay down and rest. I'm right here...I'm not leaving your side", Eren soothed her, as he helped her lay back down.

Mikasa continued to breathe heavily. Eren gently got her washcloth wet again, and wiped her forehead.

He couldn't leave her...but she needed medicine to get rid of this fever. And fast.

He then got his cell phone out, calling Armin. Armin was in school with Rubi. They were both wondering where Eren and Mikasa was, and had already planned to visit after school to check up on them.

"Eren? Why didn't you show up at school?", Armin asked as he answered his phone. Rubi and him were in the library during a free period.

Rubi looked up worriedly.

"It's Mikasa, she's really sick. My parents aren't going to be home until tonight...she's really in bad shape Armin", Eren explained.

"She's sick?!", Armin asked worriedly. "What? Miki?!", cried Rubi worriedly. She grabbed the phone from Armin.

"Eren, what's going on?!", Rubi demanded. "When I woke up this morning, she already had a high fever", Eren replied worriedly.

"What's her temperature?", Rubi asked. "103, and she's coughing", Eren answered. Rubi's father was a doctor himself, and her mother was a midwife.

So Rubi herself knew a lot about the medical world, and even planned on becoming a doctor herself in the future.

"How's her breathing?", Rubi asked. "Not good, she's been struggling to breathe all morning...", Eren replied.

"Okay, do you have fever medicine?", Rubi asked. "No, that's why I'm calling. She needs it, but I can't leave her home alone", Eren explained urgently.

Rubi looked at Armin. "Okay, fuck it. We're coming over", Rubi decided. Armin blinked, worriedly.

"Okay...thank you", Eren said, grateful.

Armin and Rubi left the school, and although they knew they'd get it big time from Rico for it, they didn't care.

They went to the pharmacy first to get fever medicine.

At the Jaeger house, Eren stayed at Mikasa's bedside. Her breathing remained labored, as Eren constantly changed her washcloth.

"Just hang in there, Mikasa. Armin and Rubi are coming with medicine...", Eren assured her.

Mikasa whimpered weakly. "No...I don't want them getting in trouble over me...", she cried breathlessly.

"Don't worry about that", Eren soothed her. He was holding her hand, squeezing it gently. He gently stroked her black hair.

Eren looked down worriedly. It killed him to see her like this. It should have been him who got sick, not her.

A few minutes later, Armin and Rubi arrived. Eren had left the door unlocked for them, so they could just come in.

"Eren! We're here!", Armin yelled, carrying the bag from the store. "We're up here!", Eren called.

Rubi hurried ahead of Armin, as the two ran upstairs.

"Miki!", Rubi cried worriedly. She hurried over to the other side of Mikasa's bed, taking her other hand.

"We got here as fast as we could", Armin said, also coming over.

"Thanks for coming you guys", Eren said, relieved. "Miki...", Rubi cried, as she gently stroked Mikasa's hair.

Mikasa struggled to lift her heavy eyelids. "Rubi...?", she asked weakly. "Easy, don't talk...you're really burning up", Rubi stated, feeling Mikasa's forehead.

"We brought the fever medicine", Armin said. "Thanks", Eren opened the box, as Rubi changed Mikasa's washcloth.

"Sweetie, do you feel warm or cold?", Rubi asked her worriedly. Mikasa took a moment before answering.

"I...I feel hot right now. But that could change...at any moment", she replied breathlessly.

"Eren, after you give her medicine, she should have a shower to cool her body temperature down", Rubi suggested anxiously.

"Right...", Eren helped Mikasa sit up then. Mikasa groaned weakly, as she took the pills. She swallowed them with her hot tea, and exhaled after.

"Is there anything I can do?", asked Armin. Mikasa opened her eyes a bit more than.

"Yeah, Armin could you...please finish my test? Please...it has to be turned in by tomorrow", Mikasa pleaded.

"Of course, Mikasa. Leave it to me", Armin assured her.

Eren and Rubi helped Mikasa to her feet. Mikasa moaned weakly. "Can you walk, Miki?", Rubi asked worriedly.

"Yeah...", Mikasa gave a weak nod, looking out of it.

"We better get you to the bathroom", Eren said. Rubi glared then. "Hold it Romeo...girls only", she sneered.

It was no doubt Mikasa and Rubi were like sisters...and Rubi was the protective big sister. She was older than Mikasa by a few months.

"Seriously, Rubi? You really think I'd try anything like that when she's sick?!", Eren growled. "Take it easy, you two!", Armin said, nervously.

Eren and Rubi exchanged glared, but cooled it down for Mikasa's sake. They were both protective of her, so they often clashed.

Eren and Armin went downstairs to finish Mikasa's test, while Rubi helped Mikasa into the shower.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you take that bloody scarf off", Rubi said, looking relieved. Mikasa gave a weak smile, setting it on the sink.

"Sorry about this Rubi...Rico's gonna lose it on you and Armin because of this", she said weakly, still sounding breathless.

"Hey, don't apologize Miki. You're really sick. Just focus on getting better", Rubi assured her. Mikasa got into the shower, but Rubi waited close by, in case Mikasa passed out again.

"Talk to me, Mikasa. Are you feeling okay...?", Rubi asked.

"Yeah...I just...hate being this useless", Mikasa answered, as she let the cool water run over her body.

"Hey, you're not useless. You're ill. No matter how strong someone is, anyone can get sick", Rubi assured her.

Mikasa was always very strong, so she wasn't used to being so helpless and weak.

Downstairs, Armin and Eren worked on Mikasa's test. Eren was scratching his head, totally lost.

"I got this Eren, maybe you should prepare Mikasa something to eat", Armin suggested.

"I'm not a good cook...", Eren admitted sheepishly.

"Anyone can make oatmeal. I'll talk you through it", Armin offered, as he worked on the test sheet. Eren nodded.

While Armin talked Eren through how to make it, upstairs Mikasa had finished her shower, and got dressed in her pajamas.

She held her red scarf close, as Rubi helped her back into the bedroom.

"I changed your sheets for you, honey", Rubi let her know. "Thanks, Rubi...", Mikasa said weakly, but grateful.

Rubi helped Mikasa lay back down in bed. Mikasa breathed weakly, as she lay on her side. "Easy...deep breaths, Miki. The medicine should kick in soon", Rubi soothed her.

She rubbed Mikasa's shoulder, and then got a fresh cool washcloth on her forehead.

Eren soon came upstairs. "Mikasa? How you feeling?", he asked worriedly, as he set the tray of food on the nightstand.

"I'm hanging in there...", Mikasa answered him weakly.

"I just checked her temperature again. It's 102 now...we're making a little progress", Rubi told Eren.

Eren sighed in relief...it was going down. Thank God...

"Mikasa, do you think you can stomach some oatmeal and tea? You should have something in your stomach", Eren asked, as he sat at her bedside.

Mikasa blinked, looking at him. "Eren, you made this...?", she asked.

"Well..yeah...Armin helped", Eren replied, blushing a bit.

Mikasa sat up weakly, Rubi helping her. "If you made it Eren, then I can try and eat", she said softly.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone and go check on Armin", Rubi frowned, but she did give Mikasa one more smile before heading downstairs.

Eren adjusted Mikasa's pillows for her, and set the tray in her lap. Mikasa began to eat slowly. "It's good...", she told him.

Some color reached her cheeks. Eren turned a bit red himself. "Thanks...although it was Armin's instructions...", Eren smiled.

Mikasa managed to eat a little bit, but she drank more tea since she still didn't have a big appetite from being so sick.

After eating, Mikasa almost instantly passed out. She was exhausted.

Eren didn't leave her side at all, holding her hand tight.

After Mikasa's test was finished, Armin and Rubi left close to dinner time.

When morning came, it was no longer raining outside. The sun shined brightly in the window. Mikasa stirred softly. She slowly woke, feeling less tired, and less achy.

She sat up, seeing it was 11 AM. She blinked tiredly, stretching, and yawning. She then saw Eren was laying in bed beside her. He was asleep, but his hand was on her red scarf. He hadn't even changed into pajamas.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Eren...", she gently caressed his cheek. Eren stirred from her touch.

His eyes opened. "Mikasa..? Mikasa!", he sat up, worriedly. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?", he fussed over her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I feel a lot better actually", Mikasa admitted. "You feel a lot cooler...thank goodness", Eren sighed in relief.

He then pulled her close. Mikasa blushed, as she hugged him back. "I'm okay now, Eren", she assured him.

She wrapped her scarf back around her neck. "I was so worried...", Eren mused, caressing her cheek.

Mikasa blushed, smiling softly. The two gazed into each other's eyes, and suddenly Mikasa leaned in. They shared a tender kiss, as Eren held her close.

"I love you, Mikasa", Eren said softly after they broke the kiss. Mikasa blushed, smiling. "I love you too Eren", she said.

After Carla and Grisha checked on Mikasa, they decided she should stay in bed one more day to be safe. Armin and Rubi took Mikasa's test to school for her.

By the following day, Mikasa was well enough to return to school.

Eren and her were back in the usual routine of hurrying to school.

As they ran down the street, they saw Armin and Rubi waiting. "Hey, Mikasa!", Armin waved.

"Hey guys!", Eren waved. "MIKI!", Rubi suddenly cried, looking so happy her best friend was feeling better.

She sprinted over. "Hey Rubi", Mikasa said softly, smiling. Rubi hugged Mikasa tightly, even pushing her back a few feet. Mikasa smiled, returning the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay", Rubi said, relieved. "It's only thanks to you, Armin and Eren that I'm better, and my test is complete", Mikasa said, grateful.


	6. Field Trip

**Author's Note: Guys, please leave a review! It really helps! Thank you so much! ALSO, you will notice the timing of certain things are becoming different. Mikasa does not get pregnant in high school like the original. That is being saved for the Family Arc. Also, Eren and Mikasa do not make love until the College Arc.**

Mikasa gazed out the window of the bus, at the beautiful countryside. She, Eren, Armin, Rubi and the entire class were on the town bus.

It was September, and they had a Field Trip. They were also all 16 years old at this point.

"I can't wait to get there! At day camp, for the entire day!", Eren grinned, excited.

"That is why it's called Day camp, moron", Rubi frowned, unimpressed.

"Yeah, we're going to be able to swim, hike, have a cookout, ride horses, and even other activities!", Armin said excited.

"We're also raising money for our school", Mikasa said softly then. She was sitting next to Eren, while Armin and Rubi sat in the seat on the other side of the bus, across from them.

"One group is handling selling Snow Cones for all the camp kids and staff, while the other have to try and sell T shirts", Rubi recalled.

"Rico will team us in different groups when we arrive", Armin stated. Mikasa nuzzled against Eren a bit, resting her head on his shoulder.

Eren smiled, as he stroked her hair. She was wearing her red scarf. It was a hot day, but it wasn't a dangerous heatwave.

"You know...there's a chance Rico might split us into different groups", Eren admitted worriedly. "It's all right, Eren", Mikasa assured him

Eren blinked. "But Mikasa...I don't want you to have a panic attack", Eren said, anxiously. "I'll be okay...both groups only need to sell for three hours", Mikasa told him.

"Can you handle that, Mika?", asked Eren worriedly, his eyes soft. Mikasa nodded. "I feel stronger every year...", she admitted.

And it was true. She felt okay with this. She was growing into an independent young woman.

Eren's eyes softened more. He then gently caressed her cheek. Mikasa turned red, as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, baby. You've come a long way...but listen, if you need me just call me on your cell", Eren told her.

"Eren...", Mikasa blushed more, as the two leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips pressed against each other, as they shared a tender kiss. Armin and Rubi were reading all the activities on a brochure, not noticing.

Sasha and Connie were sitting in the seat in front of Eren and Mikasa. Sasha was eating Pocky. She blinked, glancing behind her.

"Oh, gross! Get a room, you two!", she exclaimed, seeing Eren and Mikasa kissing. "Oh give us a break, Sasha! The way you stuff your face!", Eren argued back.

"He's got ya there, babe", Connie chuckled. Sasha and him were dating. Sasha glared, when suddenly the bus came to a sudden stop.

Eren quickly held onto Mikasa to break her fall, while Armin and Rubi hit the seat in front of them, and Sasha choked on her pocky.

Krista almost fell out of her seat but Ymir grabbed her, glaring at Rico, who was driving the bus.

"Hey, where the hell did you get your license?!", Jean yelled.

"What the hell did I tell you brats before we left the school?! That I wanted complete quiet!", Rico growled, glaring at them.

"So do any of you want to explain to me what's all the commotion for?", she demanded.

Everyone was dead silent. Not wanting Sasha in trouble, Connie stood up.

"Yes, ma'am! Eren and Mikasa were making ou-"

Before Connie could finish, Mikasa hit him hard over the head with her elbow.

"Sasha passed some gas, ma'am!", she threw Sasha under the bus then. Sasha instantly screamed in horror that Mikasa would say that.

"Why am I not surprised?", Rico growled. Sasha screamed again. Rubi had a look on her face like she was fighting laughter with all her might.

When Rico began driving again, Sasha was whining. "Mikasa, why would you say something like that?!", she cried.

"Yeah, at least pin it on me!", Connie added. Mikasa sighed. "Here", she handed two tickets to Connie and Sasha.

They both blinked. Sasha then drooled, while Connie grinned. They were insanely good coupons for the Pizza Parlor back home.

"No way!", Connie said happily. "This is the place with the ice cream, right?", drooled Sasha.

"Look, we may tease each other, but the bottom line is you two are one of the few who don't follow those disgusting rumors about Eren and I being siblings...", Mikasa explained softly then.

The majority of the school believed Annie's lies. While bullying had become so constant, Eren and Mikasa were able to block most of it out, there were a few students who were on Eren and Mikasa's side.

They included Armin, Rubi, Connie, Sasha, Krista (ymir didn't really care either way) Marco, and Jean (although he was still jealous that Mikasa chose Eren)

Although Reiner and Bertolt believed Annie. They practically worked as her bodyguards.

"Thanks Mikasa!", Sasha beamed. "Sorry about throwing you under the bus...", Mikasa added quietly.

"Oh its fine, I would have blamed it on Sasha too...", Connie instantly regretted what he just said, sweat dropping, and seeing Sasha glare at him.

Eren was snickering. "Well played, Mika", he said.

Soon the bus finally arrived at the camp. There was an outdoor in ground swimming pool, a whole stables area with about 20 horses, a Volleyball area, and a hike trail.

There was also a snack shack that had candy, chip bags, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, french fries, onion rings, pizza, ice cream, and drinks like soda, Yoohoo, Powerade, and bottled water.

Sasha was starring at the snack shack, drooling.

"Okay class! Remember today isn't all about fun! At 1 PM, right after lunch you'll be assigned to your duties of raising money for the school!", Rico began.

It was only 9 AM, so they had 3 hours to have fun, and then lunch at noon, and after that the rest of the trip would be for raising money for the school. They'd leave at 4 PM.

"So, this year the school is selling Snow cones for the camp kids and staff, and our school T Shirts. Group A will serve Snow cones near the Swimming pool and snack shack. Group B will be selling T Shirts near the Horse stables", Rico continued.

"Now then, Group A will include Mikasa, Rubi, Armin, Annie, Krista, and Marco. Group B will include Eren, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Jean. Understood?", Rico asked.

They all nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight!", Rico ordered. The class all began leaving, going to different groups.

"Rico seems extra moody", Marco commented. "She's happy that she's gonna get a 3 hour break from us", Jean pointed out.

Eren gently gave Mikasa's hand a gentle squeeze, realizing they'd be in different groups.

"I'll be okay, Eren", Mikasa gave him a small smile. Eren smiled back. "So where should we go first?", he asked Mikasa. Armin and Rubi were walking with them.

Eren and Mikasa decided to go swimming first, while Armin and Rubi went to play Volleyball. Sasha and Connie went to the snack shack first, while Annie, Bertolt and Reiner went on a hike.

Mikasa had redressed in her swimsuit. It was black, and a one piece. Eren saw her, and he instantly turned red.

Mikasa's C cup breasts were even more obvious in her swimsuit. "Eren, what are you starring at?", asked Mikasa, blushing. Eren turned even redder.

"Nothing, Mika...you're just really beautiful", Eren told her. Mikasa blushed more.

She kept gazing at Eren, since he was shirtless. He had a lot of muscle as well.

Mikasa had left her red scarf in a safe spot in her bag, with her school uniform. The pool wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty either.

Krista was in the shallow end, playfully splashing Ymir, who refused to get in, while other students played with a beach ball.

Mikasa then held her breath, and did a canon ball into the deep end. Eren followed, jumping in feet first. Mikasa swam a short distance, her eyes opened under water, before surfacing.

Her black hair was soaked now, as she opened her eyes. Eren surfaced beside her, his brown hair dripping.

"The water's great!", Eren sighed, happily. "It really is", Mikasa agreed as they swam towards the shallow end, where their feet could touch the floor of the pool.

Eren grinned then, he tried to lift Mikasa up, but her weight made him slip. "Eren?", Mikasa blinked, seeing he had fallen back underwater.

Eren surfaced, spitting water out of his mouth. "Mikasa! Why do you train so much?", asked Eren, still not fully getting that.

Mikasa ran her hand through her hair. "I just...do", she simply said. Eren frowned. She had been saying this to him any time he asked.

He never understood it.

Before he could press the matter, Mikasa tackled him then playfully. They both sunk underwater, now more in the deep end.

Eren blushed, as Mikasa swam on top of him. Her beautiful eyes gazed into his, her hair flowing gorgeously in the water.

They were both blushing a bit, and then surfaced before they ran out of air.

Mikasa was giving Eren that look, as she edged closer to him, their skin touching. Eren blushed, as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Rico will murder us if she sees us...", Mikasa warned him. "It would be one hell of a way to go", Eren joked, as they then kissed deeply.

"Look at those two idiots, they can't even keep their hands off each other!", Ymir complained, in the shallow end.

"Um...Ymir...", Krista frowned, the two were cuddling as well.

After getting done swimming, Eren and Mikasa did some horseback riding (Mikasa rode a brown mare with a white star on her forehead) while Eren rode a bay stallion.

Armin and Rubi finished volleyball, and the four met up to take some pictures.

"We got about 20 minutes before lunch", Armin said, as he first took a photo of Eren and Mikasa. Then a photo of Mikasa and Rubi.

Mikasa then took a photo of Armin and Eren. "You two next!", Eren shoved Armin and Rubi together. The both of them blushed, avoiding eye contact.

They were able to get Marco to take the final photo of all four of them.

Soon, it was lunch time. The class sat at the picnic tables with Rico. They were able to choose between the cookout, and snack shack. Although the snack shack cost money, while the cookout was free.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rubi, Sasha and Connie all sat at a table. "It's been a few years since we went riding but you still got skill, Mika", Eren grinned.

He was eating a cheeseburger, french fries, corn on the cob, and two chocolate chip cookies. He also had a Yoohoo.

"It's really like riding a bike, you don't forget", Mikasa said softly, she was eating ribs from the cookout, corn on the cob, some vegetables, and she had got a powerade and ice cream from the snack shack.

"I can't believe I used to be scared of horses", Armin admitted. "Hm? You were, Armin?", asked Rubi looking surprised.

Armin was eating a cheeseburger, onion rings, corn on the cob, and he got a soda and ice cream from the snack shack.

Rubi was having pizza, french fries, a soda, and ice cream from the snack shack.

"Yeah, when we were little kids", Eren answered her. "When we were 13, he got over his fear", Mikasa added.

"Have you ever rode, Rubi?", Armin asked. "I did when I was real little, I'd like to again", admitted Rubi.

Mikasa frowned then. Sasha was eating pretty much everything. She had got two cheeseburgers, three slices of pizza, french fries, onion rings, corn on the cob, ribs, vegetables, fun sized bags of chips, two hot dogs, ice cream, cookies, a soda, and a Yoohoo.

"Sasha, how can you eat that much!?", Rubi gawked. "Oh, you want some?", Sasha asked, stuffing her face.

After lunch ended, it was time to split into the two groups. Eren was glaring at Annie.

"Mikasa...if Annie pulls anything with you, call me right away", he told her, gently adjusting her scarf. "I can handle her, Eren", Mikasa assured him.

Mikasa, Armin, Rubi, Krista, Marco, and Annie arrived at the Snow Cone Stand. It was pretty big. And it had five colors.

Red, Blue, Orange, Green, and even purple.

"So...it is 1...where's Rico?", Krista asked. "She most likely expects us to figure it out ourselves", Marco sighed.

Rico, indeed, was down at the pool getting a tan, wearing sunglasses.

"There's instructions", Mikasa picked them up off the table. It showed how to use the machine. It also said to charge $2 a snow cone.

"Okay so...Mikasa, Rubi and I will handle this side, while Annie, Marco and Krista go to that side", Armin said quickly, noticing Mikasa and Annie were shooting each other quick glares.

Soon they took their positions. And buisness was pretty hectic. Several kids and even camp staff came for snow cones.

One 11 year old girl came and asked for a blue snow cone. Mikasa made it for her, and the little girl handed the money to Mikasa, before taking the snow cone.

"Thank you, ma'am", the little girl said sweetly to Mikasa, smiling. Mikasa smiled softly. "Enjoy", she said kindly.

As they served, Mikasa got along with all the kids, and even let one child have a snow cone for only a dollar since he was short.

She even broke up an argument between two 9 year olds.

"I had no idea Mikasa was so good with children!", Krista admitted, impressed as she served a staff member an orange cone.

"Yeah, Mikasa's always been patient with kids", Armin smiled. "Miki has mentioned she wants to have kids with Eren one day", Rubi grinned then.

Mikasa blushed at Rubi saying this. "Rubi!", she was very red, hiding her face in her scarf a bit.

"Hmph...kids with your brother? I'd bet they'd be inbred", Annie commented rudely then. Armin, Rubi and Mikasa all glared at her, while Marco and Krista looked scared.

"Why don't you shut your bitchy mou-", Rubi started. "Two snow cones please!", a 6 year old came over then.

"Don't worry about it, Rubi", Mikasa assured her friend. Then, a 12 year old came over. "What kind of snow cone?", Krista asked him.

"Hmmm, I want something epic!", admitted the 12 year old boy. The group blinked. "Oh I get it! Like surprise you?", Rubi realized then.

"Yeah!", admitted the boy, eagerly. Mikasa and Annie both glared at each other then.

"How about my All Color Rainbow Snow cone?", Annie offered then.

"Whoa, you can make something like that?", the boy asked. "Or, you could try my giant Snowcone that's the size of a beach ball", Mikasa jumped in.

"WHOA! No way! I'll take both!", the boy grinned. Mikasa and Annie glared at each other, challenging each other.

"Armin, bring more ice. Rubi, put together a paper cone big enough to support it", Mikasa ordered, as she began.

"Don't just stand there you two idiots! Get more flavors ready!", Annie ordered Krista and Marco.

Mikasa began making the ice while Annie arranged the colors.

Across the camp, Eren and his group were walking to their stand. "Why did Rico have to place our stands so far apart?", Connie complained.

Eren, Jean, Connie and Ymir all carried boxes with T shirts, while Sasha was eating ice cream.

"Hey, you could help, Sasha!", Eren growled. "Sorry guys, I'm still digesting my lunch", Sasha said, looking totally relaxed.

"Maybe if you'd quit eating, you'd be able to lift a box!", Jean yelled, glaring.

"Hey, get off my back! I know a shortcut!", Sasha stated. "Really?", Eren asked. Sasha pointed to a hide trail in the woods.

"It'll save us tons of walking!", Sasha told them. "Are you sure about this?", Ymir frowned.

"Let's do it then!", Eren said eagerly, as they hurried onto the trail.

Back at the Snow cone stand, Mikasa and Annie were still creating the snow cones.

"I'm surprised you're not having a crybaby tantrum that Eren isn't here", Annie sneered. Mikasa glared, clenching her fists.

"Look, let's be civil ladies!", Armin started, sweat dropping when suddenly Rubi joined in, helping Mikasa.

"Rubi, not you too!", Armin cried.

"I got your back, Miki. Let's do this together", Rubi said, looking at her friend. Mikasa nodded, giving her friend a grateful look.

Rubi shot Annie a death glare. "I don't want to hear one more snide comment about my best friend and her boyfriend", she warned.

On the hike trail, the group were still walking. "So...how much longer?", Jean complained. "We're almost there", Sasha assured.

Eren couldn't really see where he was walking because of the boxes he was carrying.

"Careful, there's a ledge", Connie stated. As they turned one by one, Eren's foot stepped too close to the ledge, and he slipped.

He yelled, as he slipped down, falling down the short cliff, rolling onto his side as he hit the ground.

"Eren!", Sasha cried. "Oh crap!", Connie exclaimed. "Jaeger, you alive?!", Jean yelled down.

"Ow...son of a bitch...!", Eren gritted his teeth, his ankle twisted.

"Ahhh..! I'm gonna go get Mikasa and Armin!", Sasha panicked, as she sprinted.

At the snow cone stand, Mikasa and Annie had finished the snow cones. Annie's was indeed a rainbow of colored ice, while Mikasa's was the size of a beach ball, and was blue.

"Um...will I have to pay extra?", the boy asked, grinning as he managed to hold both snow cones.

Before Annie could charge him more, Mikasa spoke. "No, that's fine little guy. You can have them for free since you had to wait so long", Mikasa smiled.

"Thanks!", the boy grinned at Mikasa, and left. Annie glared but Mikasa ignored it, Rubi snickering.

"MIKASAAAA!", Sasha screamed, hurrying over then. Mikasa blinked. "Sasha?", Rubi blinked.

"Whats up?", asked Armin. Sasha panted as she stopped.

"It's Eren! It's my fault! He fell down a cliff...I mean it was a very small cliff, but I think he got hurt!", Sasha explained.

"Eren's hurt?!", Mikasa's heart sunk, as panic filled her eyes. She suddenly sprinted into the direction Sasha came from.

Armin and Rubi followed with Sasha.

Eren was sitting up at the bottom of the short cliff, clutching his ankle. "Damn it", he sighed.

Connie had left to get Rico, while Jean and Ymir stayed with Eren.

"EREN!", Mikasa suddenly yelled, as she arrived. Eren blinked, looking up. "Mikasa!", he said worriedly. Crap...of course Sasha told her. Mikasa was most likely scared to death.

She slid down the cliff easily on her feet, and fell to her knees at his side. "Eren! Sasha told us you got hurt!", she cried fearfully.

"I did twist my ankle I think, but I'm fine Mikasa. It's not that big a deal", Eren assured her. Mikasa looked at him.

She was trembling, as she felt a mild panic attack hitting. "Mika? Baby, what's wrong?", Eren asked worriedly.

Mikasa then wrapped her arms around Eren. "Don't ever scare me like that again!", she cried, so relieved Eren wasn't hurt worse.

Eren's eyes softened. "Oh Mikasa...hey, easy, easy baby. I'm okay", Eren rubbed her back, hugging her tightly.


	7. Voice

It was late at night. Eren and Mikasa were fast asleep in bed. They were cuddled close, the room dark. It was only around midnight.

Mikasa slept on her side, facing Eren. Her old Sailor Saturn plush was near her, while Eren drooled in his sleep, laying on his back.

Mikasa was sound asleep, wearing her nightgown, and of course her red scarf.

Her sound sleep however...was plagued with vivid nightmares. Mikasa still did get them once in a while.

But the older she got, the more vivid they got. She was tense in her sleep, turning pale as she saw the same images again and again.

Her father's head getting blown off, blood and brains splattering the entire kitchen, as his lifeless body hit the floor.

Her mother...protecting her. Her mother's tearful face, begging Mikasa to run...before getting shot again, hitting the floor.

On a torturous repeat. Every time she dreamed this, the gunshots sounded so loud. Like she was really there again. Experiencing it all over again.

Mikasa suddenly cried out, in horror, as her eyes flew opened, and she sat up quickly, startled awake from the dream.

"M-Mikasa..?", Eren jumped slightly, still half asleep. Mikasa sat on the bed, her breathing labored, as she sweated.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

Eren blinked, waking more, worried. "Mikasa...baby, what is it? Another nightmare?", he quickly turned the lamp on, and placed a comforting hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa looked at him, as she panted for air, her heart still beating nonstop.

She swallowed hard, and nodded. "Yeah... _that_...one", she said, her voice shaky. "Oh Mikasa...", Eren gently pulled her close, rubbing her back.

Mikasa clung to Eren tightly, tears in her eyes. Eren kissed her forehead, gently rocking her back and fourth.

"Easy, easy...it's over, baby, it's over", he assured her.

After a few moments of silence, Mikasa grimaced weakly. She gently sat up out of Eren's arms, clutching her head.

"Mika..?", Eren's tone became urgent, seeing the pained look on her face.

"My head's killing me...", Mikasa admitted, gritting her teeth. It felt like a hammer was pounding against her forehead from the inside, slowly cracking her skull.

She suddenly gripped Eren's hand, crushing it tightly, as she cried out in pain. She clutched her forehead, panting heavier.

"It seems like a migraine...no wonder with the dreams you've been having. Easy...I'll get you some medicine", Eren soothed her.

"...oh god..!", Mikasa began to hypervenulate a bit from the pain, as she continued to clutch her head, doubling over in pain.

Eren hurried back in with the medicine and some water in a flash. Mikasa took the medicine, still breathing deeply, groaning in pain.

"Easy, easy baby. It should stop soon...come here", Eren sat in the bed, and pulled her into his arms, stroking her shoulder.

Mikasa nuzzled against him, gripping his hand as she continued to try and endure the painful throbbing in her head.

It took a good two hours, but eventually, his migraine left. Mikasa exhaled weakly, falling asleep in Eren's arms, completely exhausted from the pain.

Eren continued to hold her, worried. She's gotten headaches in the past, but never one this severe.

Mikasa was a strong girl, she could endure pain fairly well. But this migraine had her almost in tears.

By the next day, it was quite sunny outside. But there was also a cool, gentle occasional breeze.

Eren groaned, bored. They were in class, and Rico was giving her usual "do something with your life" lecture.

"Here you ungrateful brats are in year two of high school! No plans! Do any of you know what majors you plan on applying to in college?", Rico demanded.

"I want to work at a job where I can eat potatoes!", Sasha raised her hair. Some students laughed. "Sasha, if you graduate high school that will be a miracle on its own!", Rico growled.

"Ma'am, I do plan on going to medical school", Rubi admitted then, raising her hand. "Finally! A student who has her life figured out!", Rico said, impressed.

"I'd like to be a writer", Armin admitted. "Very nice, Armin. What about you Eren?", Rico asked.

Eren shrugged. "I can't think of anything", he admitted. Rico frowned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Mikasa?", Rico turned to Mikasa. Mikasa thought for a few seconds.

"To be honest ma'am, I haven't decided yet. The only thing I'm talented in is Physical ed", admitted Mikasa.

Eren blinked, looking at her. "Nonsense, Mikasa! You're one of my brightest students! Give yourself some credit!", Rico told her.

When Rico finished her lecture, Eren leaned back in his seat. "Mikasa, what are you saying? You have a lot of talent. You're a genius, you can cook, you can horseback ride, you can even speak four languages perfectly!", he pointed out.

This was true, Mikasa was one of the smartest in the class. Right next to Rubi and Armin. Mikasa was a genius at math, reading, history, and she could speak English, Japanese, French, and German.

"I know Eren, I just...haven't thought of something yet", Mikasa said softly.

Eren looked at her...it seemed like Mikasa was distant about the topic. He couldn't understand why.

"What about you, Eren?", Mikasa asked. "Meh...I'll think of something", Eren shrugged it off.

"Eren, you have to do something with your life", Mikasa pressed, worriedly.

"Don't worry about it! We got time to decide", Eren assured her, yawning lazily.

"Jaeger! Straighten yourself up!", Rico scolded.

When class ended, Eren and Mikasa headed to P.E. Eren was in the gym, playing basketball with Connie, Jean and Ymir.

"Eren! I'm opened!", Connie said. Eren threw the ball over at Connie, only for him to miss it. Eren frowned, while Connie looked confused.

"Huh...how'd I miss that?", he scratched his head. Jean facepalmed. "What an idiot", Ymir commented.

Mikasa had finished her P.E class early. She wrapped her red scarf back around her neck, and then tucked her hand under her shirt.

She pulled out the golden heart locket, that Eren gave her. It had a photo of her parents. Mikasa gently cupped it in her hand, as she exhaled.

She held it close to her heart, and then headed up to the school roof.

Armin and Rubi were in the library, having a free period.

"Rubi, I have to admit. The fact you want to go to medical school after college is really admirable", Armin admitted, as they studied.

Rubi blinked. "I mean...that's not an easy job to have. To be a doctor", Armin explained. Rubi looked down softly.

"I want to help people, Armin. If it means I could save someone's life...", Rubi said softly.

"I think that's great, Rubi", Armin smiled. Rubi blinked, looking at him. Some color reached her face. She then shook her head, a bit nervously.

"T-Thanks. Why do you want to be a writer...?", she asked.

"I've always loved books, and novels. I couldn't imagine how much fun it would be to write one. Getting your story out in the world for everyone to read", Armin replied.

"You sound passionate about it", Rubi noticed.

"Well of course", Armin smiled. He sighed then. "Meanwhile, Eren and Mikasa don't seem to have a plan", he said.

Rubi nodded. "Miki's got such talent too. She could be a teacher, a doctor, maybe even go to law school", she agreed.

"Yeah, although Eren...while he's got some skill, its his motivation that's the problem", Armin gave an ironic chuckle.

"Eren's got a sick obsession with video games, honestly", Rubi agreed, shaking her head.

Armin shrugged. "It can't be helped", he stated.

"I assume Miki would want to go to the same college as Eren..", Rubi said then. Armin nodded. "Of course", he said.

"One good thing is, we'll all most likely end up in the same one", he added. Rubi looked down a bit. "Armin...do you think Miki's okay?", she asked then.

Armin blinked, this was out of the blue. "How do you mean?", he asked.

"I know she has Eren, and us but...it doesn't change the fact Mikasa saw her parents murdered in cold blood when she was just a child. I see her often starring into space. I'm speaking from a medical stand point...", Rubi explained.

Armin looked down softly. "Well..there is one thing. Mikasa got a bad migraine last night", Armin confessed then.

Rubi blinked. "She most likely had her first the night her parents died, but she was so little at the time. It started last night...Eren called and told me", Armin said.

"Stress migraines, maybe. Seeing trauma at such a young age could cause that", Rubi concluded.

Armin looked at her. "I'm simply saying, no matter how many years pass, Miki is never going to fully get over that. Or recover mentally for that matter. She needs all of our support, and always will. And also...someone like that, could snap", Rubi explained.

"Trust me, I know. I think its great Mikasa and you became so close so fast. She needs a girl to talk to sometimes", Armin smiled.

When Eren finished basketball, he exited the gym. He wiped his neck with a wet towel, and blinked.

He heard something from the roof of the school. A soft singing voice.

"What is that...?", curious, Eren went inside to get up to the roof. He hurried up the stairs, as the voice got louder and louder.

As he got closer...the voice sounded more and more beautiful. Like the voice of an angel.

"...Ano hi kowai yume kara. Nigashite kureta nukumori...", the lyrics became clear as Eren rushed up the stairs to the roof.

He blinked...it was Japanese. And they translated to "The Nightmare of that day...you rescued me from it, gave me warmness"

Eren made it to the last flight of stairs, his heart was beating hard in his chest. This voice...was it...

He grabbed the door handle, and flung the door open to the roof. The sunlight was bright, as Mikasa stood there, near the fence.

The wind breezes through her hair and scarf. Her heart locket was also exposed, resting against her chest.

"Douka ikanaide Soba ni ite mo obiete iru", she hit a high note, singing passionately, her eyes closed, her hands cupped together.

"Ah kienaide...Watashi nitotte ", she continued. Eren starred, wide eyed.

He slowly walked over. Mikasa blinked softly, seeing him. "Oh, Eren...I didn't hear you come up", she said.

Eren suddenly pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. Mikasa turned red, her eyes widening in surprise a little, but she returned the passionate kiss.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck. They gently broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"Mikasa...why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful voice?", Eren asked, still in shock. Mikasa blushed a bit, looking down.

"Hey, look at me Mika", Eren gently cupped her cheek then. Mikasa nuzzled against his hand, before opening her eyes to look at him.

"It's because...my mother used to sing", Mikasa revealed then. Eren blinked, listening. He gently held her hand.

"She had the most...beautiful singing voice. She used to sing to me when I was little...", Mikasa went on. "Was it the song you were just singing?", asked Eren softly.

Mikasa shook her head. "No. I...wrote that", Mikasa confessed. Eren's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?! Mikasa...it was beautiful, and I only heard a little bit of it!", Eren praised, impressed.

Mikasa looked down again. "Mika, that's what you should be applying for in college!", Eren pressed, excited.

"I..didn't think my voice was as good as mom's..so...", Mikasa admitted.

"Are you kidding? You're her daughter. So of course you have a beautiful voice like hers", Eren stated. Mikasa looked at him, she gave a sad smile.

"Eren, thank you...I needed to hear that", she admitted.

The school day was about to end. Students flooded the halls, heading down to the locker rooms.

Mikasa stayed near Eren, Armin and Rubi. Sasha went to open her locker, and a bunch of snacks fell out. "Oh, shoot!", she went to pick them up.

"Seriously, babe?", Connie helped her pick up the Pringles cans, candy bar wrappers, and even a half of a watermelon wrapped in plastic.

Mikasa ran her hand through her hair, as Eren closed his locker.

"Nice singing voice, Mikasa", Annie sneered then. Eren glared, so did Rubi. Annie was near her own locker with her friends.

"What, you spy on us now, you freak?", Rubi growled darkly.

Annie ignored Rubi. "I don't think you have to worry that you don't sound like your mother...after all, you sound like a corpse", Annie growled.

Mikasa's heart sunk, at first in shock. Eren glared dangerously, so did Rubi.

"You heartless bitch...!", Rubi snarled, slamming her locker door loudly.

"Why don't you SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!", Eren suddenly went to punch Annie.

"EREN!", cried Mikasa worriedly, as Annie suddenly kicked Eren hard, and threw him to the ground. Eren grunted in pain, his nose broken, blood appearing.

"Eren!", Armin yelled, while Rubi glared. Annie went to glance up, and before she could react, Mikasa swung punches at Annie.

Annie narrowly dodged the first few, as Mikasa glared dangerously.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!", Mikasa's fist then slammed into Annie's mouth, blood coming out.

"EPIC MATCH TIME!", Sasha yelled, as the students all gathered. Some hid as well.

Annie glared, and suddenly went to punch Mikasa. Mikasa dodged it, glaring. "Wait! Mikasa!", Eren said worriedly, but Rubi pulled him away.

"Eren, let Mikasa have this. She needs this right now...", Rubi said worriedly.

Eren watched anxiously. "I bet my money on Mikasa!", Jean cheered.

"Annie's so dead!", Connie agreed. "Can't you two just talk it out...?", Krista asked worriedly, Ymir holding her close protectively.

Annie went to kick Mikasa, but Mikasa managed to just dodge it. She then grabbed Annie's hair, and slammed her against the locker.

Some students gasped, including Armin, as Annie cried out in pain, her face hitting the locker hard.

"Do you have anythiing else to say Annie?", Mikasa growled, dangerously. Eren, Armin, and Rubi all watched in shock.

Before Annie could answer, Mikasa slammed her face into the locker again, making Krista and Sasha jump.

"WELL!? How many times do I have to bash your skull into this locker before you learn your lesson?!", Mikasa then slammed Annie into the locker three more times, the metal began to dent a bit, blood all over the locker door.

"M-Mikasa...!", Armin cried. "Mikasa, stop! You'll kill her!", Jean yelled urgently. The students who were making bets, now looked scared.

Mikasa let Annie drop to the floor. Annie lay there, her face bloody and mangled. She coughed up blood, shaking.

"Jesus christ...", Sasha muttered. Everyone starred tense. Mikasa glared dangerously down at Annie.

She then glanced over, seeing an opened, empty classroom.

"Miki...?", Rubi asked nervously. Mikasa walked into the classroom, she then picked up one of the desks.

Eren's eyes grew wide. "Mikasa...?!", he asked fearfully.

Mikasa raised the desk up over her head, about to throw it down at Annie.

"EREN! Get her under control!", Sasha yelled.

"MIKI! Snap out of it!", Rubi cried fearfully. 'She...she snapped...like Rubi predicted...', Armin realizied.

Mikasa glared, and just as she was about to throw the desk down, Eren grabbed her. "MIKASA, STOP IT!", he held onto her tightly.

Mikasa struggled against his grip, glaring at Annie. "LET ME GO, EREN!", she growled.

"SHE'S NOT WORTH IT, MIKASA!", Eren yelled back, as the two struggled with each other. Armin and Rubi also hurried over to restrain Mikasa.

They knew if this went any further, Mikasa could end up in prison. Plus it didn't help Annie's father was some bigwig. And he was also a drunk psychopath.

"EREN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! She deserves this!", Mikasa screamed then. They had been putting up with Annie for a year now.

But this was the first time Annie said something directly insulting towards Mikasa's parents.

"We agree, Miki! But you need to calm down!", Rubi cried. "You'll just get in trouble!", Armin added.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, glaring. Annie glared back at her. "Go on, beast", she taunted. Mikasa.

"Shut your mouth, Annie!", Rubi growled at her.

"Mikasa! This isn't what your parents would want!", Eren said then, anxiously.

Mikasa froze then, she suddenly stopped struggling, her heart sinking. Light returned to her eyes, as she began to tremble.

"My..parents...", Mikasa shook badly. She suddenly dropped the desk. It hit the floor loudly.

"What's wrong, beast? Your boyfriend rein you in?", Annie spat out blood as she said this. Rubi suddenly glared dangerously.

She kicked Annie hard in the abdomen. Annie fell back down in pain.

"Mikasa...", Eren held onto her. Mikasa was shaking badly. She suddenly fell to her knees, and looked at her heart locket.

Tears appeared in Mikasa's eyes...she missed them so much. "Mikasa..", Eren gently knelt down beside her.

"Oh Eren...I miss them so much...", she suddenly sobbed, holding her locket close to her chest. Eren pulled Mikasa close then, hugging her tightly, as Mikasa clung to him, sobbing.

She hadn't broke down about her parents in so long...and Annie's comments didn't help.

Everyone watched, as Eren held Mikasa close in his arms.

The following day, Mikasa and Eren were at the cemetery. Mikasa gently placed fresh Sakura petals at her parents graves.

"I'm sorry...that Annie talks about you both in such a vile way. And I...", Mikasa trembled then, her voice cracked.

Eren gently knelt down beside her, rubbing her back. "Your parents would be proud of you, Mika. You were able to stop yourself. Annie still got what she had coming, but you didn't lose your humanity", Eren assured her.

Mikasa leaned against him, exhaling softly.

Annie had to go to the hospital after school. Things were quiet today, but both Eren and Mikasa knew this wasn't the end of it.


	8. Injury

It was sunset, and most of the school had cleared out at this point. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi were in the music room.

The sunset gave a warm, beautiful glow in the room. Rubi sat on the desk, Armin standing next to her. Eren smiled, nodding to Mikasa.

It was the first time Armin and Rubi were going to hear her sing.

Mikasa took a breath, as she began to sing. "Nidome ni mezameta...Sono shunkan anata mitsuketa ….Ano hi kowai yume kara", Rubi and Armin both starred.

"I don't believe it...I never knew Mikasa could sing so well..", Armin whispered, amazed. When Mikasa finished, Rubi beamed.

"Miki!", she hurried over, hugging Mikasa. "Why the bloody hell didn't you say you had such a beautiful voice?!", Rubi cried, laughing, completely amazed by her best friend.

"I...just didn't think I did", Mikasa admitted, as Rubi let go of her, still grinning. Mikasa smiled back, looking down.

"Rubi, wait...can you sing?", asked Mikasa softly. "Not as good as you, I mean I guess I got some talent in it, but I prefer to play the piano", Rubi admitted.

"Whoa, really?!", Eren asked excitedly. "Maybe you two could perform together!", Armin realized.

Mikasa and Rubi exchanged looked, surprised. "We could give it a try", Mikasa said.

Rubi sat at the piano. Mikasa gave her the notes of her song. Eren and Armin watched, excited.

Mikasa took a deep breath, as Rubi began to play.

"Nidome ni mezameta...Sono shunkan anata mitsuketa", Mikasa began to sing. Armin blinked, as he watched Rubi. She played the piano flawlessly, and even though it was her first time playing Mikasa's song, she was so good at it.

"Ano hi kowai yume kara...Nigashite kureta nukumori", Mikasa continued to sing. Eren smiled softly...those lyrics. The basic lyrics of Mikasa's song, was about the night Eren saved her, when her parents were killed.

And how she always wants to be at Eren's side.

"Zutto oikakete iru...Sono senaka wo marude inoru you...Furi muki mo sezu", she continued to sing,

Rubi continued playing the piano.

"Doushite ikiisogu no", Mikasa's voice grew higher than, as she sang with more passion.

"Douka ikanaide Soba ni ite mo obiete iru...Ah kienaide!", Mikasa hit the higher note perfectly, as Rubi also played it flawlessly.

"Watashi nitotte kaeru beki basho...No Matter where you are...", Mikasa finished then, as she exhaled, and Rubi stopped.

Armin and Eren both began clapping, both grinning. "You two were awesome!", Eren grinned. Rubi and Mikasa both blushed.

"Rubi, we had no idea you could play the piano so well!", Armin said, as he came over, sitting by Rubi. Rubi blushed a bit at his sudden closeness.

"Well I...I'm glad you like it", she said a bit nervously. Mikasa blinked, noticing Rubi and Armin.

"Mika, that sounded amazing", Eren grinned, as he walked up to her. Mikasa smiled, looking down. "I just didn't think I could sing this good...", she admitted.

"Mikasa, of course you can! With that kind of voice, you have a whole future ahead of you!", Eren said.

"Yeah Mikasa, you should take Drama in college! You could be a famous singer some day with that voice!", Rubi added.

Mikasa looked down. "Actually...I don't want to have a singing career", Mikasa confessed. "WHAT?!", Eren, Armin and Rubi starred at her.

"But Miki...!", Rubi protested. "You're so talented!", Armin said. Mikasa looked down. Eren watched her worriedly.

Rubi blinked. "Wait...guys, give her space. This has got to be overwhelming for her...", Rubi realized worriedly.

"It's fine...I just...", Mikasa admitted, they then heard the last bell ring.

After parting ways with Rubi and Armin, Eren and Mikasa continued to walk home from school, holding hands.

"Mikasa...listen, I won't go on about it but you really have talent. You could be a famous singer...", Eren pressed.

He wanted her to have a happy and successful future. And a beautiful singing voice was a great start. People would travel from all over the country, maybe even the world just to hear her voice.

"I know, but...I don't want to constantly be on the road, traveling. I don't...want to be away from you Eren", Mikasa exhaled then.

Eren blinked. "I'd be there with you!", he told her. "Yeah, but...what kind of relationship would we have? I'd constantly be busy...we'd still barely get to see each other. I...I don't want that", Mikasa stopped walking then.

Eren blinked worriedly, watching her.

"Eren...I love you. I want...a future with you. I want a peaceful future. Where we can be together almost every day...maybe even get married and have children...", Mikasa admitted.

Eren turned red, as he starred at her. "Um...are you proposing to me?", he asked nervously. Mikasa gave a small smile.

"Consider it engaged to be engaged...one day", she replied. Eren blinked, he then smiled.

"Hey...", he gently cupped her face then. Mikasa blushed, looking into his eyes. "Listen to me, Mikasa. No matter what future goals you choose, I'm always going to be there. Right at your side. I love you...so much", Eren said softly.

"I know Eren...", Mikasa said softly. Eren gently kissed her forehead, and then he kissed her on the lips. Mikasa wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

On the other street, Armin and Rubi were still walking together.

"Hey, was there ever anymore word about Annie's father? Miki really did fuck Annie up...", Rubi asked.

"Not anything to worry about. Sure he went nuts on the school, but because witnesses, and cameras showed Annie started it, by attacking Eren, and since they know about Mikasa's past trauma, they only gave Mikasa detention for 2 weeks", Armin explained.

"I'm sure he didn't like that", Rubi said worriedly. "He stormed out of the school from what I hear, making threats to avenge his daughter", Armin admitted.

Rubi frowned. "Avenged? She isn't dead! Hell, she's back in school already!", Rubi said. This was true, only about a week passed since the fight, but Annie was back in school.

But to their relief, she kept her mouth shut most of the time.

Of course she gave no apology either. And judging by her cynical glares, she didn't feel the least bit of remorse.

"Rumors say he was drunk. Sasha, Connie and some other students saw it", Armin replied.

The sun was still setting, but it would be dark soon.

"I live here", Armin said, as he stopped in front of his house. He lived a few streets down from Eren and Mikasa, but still walking distance.

"My house is five down", Rubi said. "Hey...you play the piano really well Rubi", Armin smiled then.

Rubi blushed again. "T-Thanks..hey maybe you could show me some writings you do? You did say you want to write a novel, have you...written anything?", she asked.

"Oh...I actually have! Tomorrow's Saturday, you could stop by", Armin offered. "Okay...I'll do that...um..where do you liv-oh, right here...um...okay!", Rubi looked very nervous, blushing, as she even staggered a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Armin smiled. "Yeah...tomorrow!", Rubi waved back, as she then began to run to her house.

She was very red, breathing heavily, her heart racing. Armin watched her go. He was blushing too.

It was obvious at this point the two had feelings for each other, but were much too shy to say anything.

Eren and Mikasa had to cross one more street to get home. They were still in town, but it was pretty quiet.

There weren't any cars out, and only a few people were out walking their dogs, or window shopping.

The Gamestop was on this street, along with a small grocery market and the pet store, along with the Movie cinema.

Eren and Mikasa's street was only about 5 blocks up once they turned onto it. In full, the school was a good 15 blocks away from their house.

The light was green, for cars to go so Eren and Mikasa waited.

Mikasa blinked then, hearing something across the street. The bushes were rustling. "Eren...do you hear that?", she said worriedly.

"Hm? Hear what?", Eren followed her gaze. Across the street, a black cat fell out of the bush. The cat's leg was tied to something.

"A cat? Is...is it tied?", Eren looked worried. The black cat meowed, pulling its leg, trying to get free. It looked like someone had just tied the poor thing to the bush.

"What kind of heartless bastard...MIKASA!", Eren yelled worriedly then, seeing Mikasa had bolted across the street, despite the light being green.

"Jesus christ, Mikasa! Cars!", Eren warned her. "There isn't any, Eren!", Mikasa yelled back, which was true.

Mikasa made it across the street. She knelt down, and began to move the wire from the cat's back leg.

Eren sighed in relief. "Mika, you almost gave me a heart attack!", he yelled. "Don't worry, Eren! I'm fine", Mikasa assured him.

The cat meowed, struggling a bit, until Mikasa was able to finally get it off. The wire was removed. The cat blinked, looking surprised he was free.

"You okay, kitty?", Mikasa asked in a soft voice. The cat rubbed against her softly, in a grateful way, and then hurried off into the park, where he was safe.

Eren sighed in relief. Mikasa stood up, and saw the light turned red, and the Walk light turn green. She stepped into the road.

Mikasa was halfway across the street, when suddenly both she and Eren heard the sound of tires screeching.

They both looked over, to see a black pickup truck speeding towards them, it was only a few feet from Mikasa, and only going faster. Mikasa's heart sunk, at first frozen.

Eren's heart sunk.

"MIKASA, RUN!", he yelled urgently, just as he was about to run out to the road towards her, and just as Mikasa began to run, the truck suddenly slammed into Mikasa.

Eren heard Mikasa release a god awful scream of pain...it was a sound he never wanted to hear again.

The truck had skidded, the driver losing control, so the truck didn't run her over, however the front of the vehicle did slam into her hard, and in a flash, Mikasa's body actually flew off the truck's hood, and hit the pavement hard.

Eren starred in complete shock, at first frozen at what he just saw. His eyes were wide, he could see blood in the street around Mikasa's motionless form, as the truck slammed into one of the stores.

Glass and blood was everywhere.

Eren snapped out of his shock. "MIKASA!", he screamed, as he ran over to her side. Mikasa opened her eyelids, she then gasped, coughing for breath.

"Mikasa...!", Eren fell to his knees, and gently lifted her up in his arms. He got a good look at her. Mikasa was very pale, and she had some cuts on her arms, along with a wound in her shoulder, where most of the blood was coming from.

She also had a deep cut on her cheek, right under her eyes.

But it was clear by her struggle to breathe, she had some type of internal injury.

"E-Eren...", she wheezed, coughing badly. She was clutching her chest tightly, as she gripped his hand.

"Easy! Don't talk, I'm calling an ambulance, just hang on Mikasa!", Eren quickly got his phone out. People began to hurry over to where the truck was.

With the ambulance on its way, Eren put his phone away, and cradled Mikasa close.

"Mikasa...baby, talk to me, where does it hurt?", he asked, tears appearing in his eyes.

"My...my chest...I think my...ribs are..brok-", Mikasa coughed, struggling to breathe, let alone talk. "...c-can't..breathe...", her voice was weak, and breathless.

"Just hang on, Mika! Hang on! The ambulance is on its way, my dad will take care of you!", Eren assured her, but his voice was panicked.

She was so weak, he could feel her dead weight in his arms.

Mikasa gave a shaky exhale, as she forced her weak eyelids over. She knew she was in trouble. She couldn't move her body in the slightest.

Too much was hurting. Her ribs was crushed, and the severe pain was sending her into shock fast.

Plus the wound in her shoulder was fairly deep. If she didn't bleed out first, she could end up going into shock from the pain.

She very weakly looked at Eren. "E-Eren...", she said shakily. "Easy, try not to talk, Mika, save your energy", Eren told her softly.

"E-Eren...listen to me. I..wanted to...tell you something", Mikasa started. Eren froze, his heart felt like it stopped.

'No...don't talk like that...please Mikasa...', he thought, fearfully.

"I...Eren, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for...wrapping this scarf around me...", she gave a tearful smile.

"Mikasa, STOP IT! Don't talk like that! You're not dying today!", Eren yelled, tears flooding his eyes.

"Maybe not...but neither of us know that. I just...am glad I'm in your arms, Eren...", Mikasa suddenly coughed violently, shaking as she struggled to breathe.

"Mikasa!", Eren gripped her hand. Mikasa panted for air. She began to feel numb from going into shock.

"I love you...Eren...", she suddenly went limp. Eren's eyes grew wide, as tears flooded down his face.

"Mikasa...?!", he stammered horrified. He pressed his ear to her chest...he didn't hear a heartbeat.

"No...NO! MIKASA!", Eren gently lay her down, and began to perform CPR.

"Mikasa! Come on! You're stronger than this!", Eren pumped on her chest, and blew air into her lungs.

"Come on, damn it! After I saved your life all those years ago...! I didn't save you just for you to die!", Eren sobbed, his tears hit her face, as he continued to perform CPR.

The people who had crowded the truck, all had called 911 themselves. "Poor kid...there's no way that girl survived...", one of them whispered worriedly.

"Mikasa! Come on! Open your eyes!", Eren begged. Mikasa remained still. Eren shook violently. Tears flooded his eyes.

Mikasa could barely hear Eren anymore. She couldn't even see. Slowly, her vision cleared.

Where was she? Where was Eren? She was in complete darkness. But she was also no longer in pain.

Up ahead...she could see a bright white light. Mikasa slowly walked towards it.

As she got closer, she froze, seeing two figures appear out of thin air.

As their figures formed, Mikasa gasped, as she froze. It felt like her heart stopped. It couldn't be...

Standing there, were her parents. Herrick and Akane Ackerman had a warm glow in their bodies...no, not their bodies. Their souls.

"Mikasa...", Akane said softly, smiling. Mikasa's eyes flooded with tears, her heart felt like it stopped.

"Mom...dad...!", she suddenly ran over, and embraced them both. Akane and Herrick held their daughter close.

Mikasa sobbed heavily, crying her eyes out, as she nuzzled against her mother. "Oh Mikasa...our baby girl...", cried Akane, hugging her back.

"You've come so far, princess", Herrick said softly, stroking her hair.

"We're so proud of you...", Akane added. Mikasa sniffled, shaking. "Am...am I...dead?", she asked.

Akane and Herrick exchanged looks. Suddenly, a large pair of bright white angel wings appeared on Mikasa's back.

"That's your choice, baby. You can choose to...move on with us, or go back there with Eren", Herrick explained.

"Eren...", Mikasa looked behind her. She froze, she could see Eren holding onto her broken body in the street.

It was like she was looking into a TV.

She then looked back at her parents. "Mom...dad..I missed you both so much...I love you so much...but I can't stay. Eren is the reason I was able to live...I want to live my life with Eren. I'm not ready to die yet...", Mikasa said.

Herrick and Akane smiled softly. "We understand, sweetheart", Herrick said. Akane walked up to her daughter. They stood at the same height.

Akane gently kissed Mikasa's forehead. "I love you, Mikasa", she mused. Mikasa felt tears well up in her eyes again, as she hugged her mother.

Mikasa's angel wings shattered into feathers then. And suddenly, it was like she was being pulled away at lightening speed from the afterlife.

"Mikasa...", Eren gently lifted her limp body up, holding her close.

"I promised you...I'd continue to wrap this scarf around you. Over and over again...no matter how many times it takes...how can I...keep...doing that if you're...", Eren broke down completely, sobbing as he held her close.

He then very softly pressed his lips to Mikasa's. He kissed her, and blew one more lungful of air into her, in one final desperate attempt.

As soon as Eren broke the kiss, Mikasa suddenly gasped for air. Eren's eyes grew wide.

"Mikasa?!", he yelled urgently. Mikasa coughed hard, she was struggling like hell to breathe, but she was alive.

"E-Eren...", she cried breathlessly. "Mikasa...! Oh god...yes, that's it, Mika! Stay with me! Breathe!", Eren held her close, rubbing her back.

Mikasa coughed more, gasping as the pain in her ribs returned. "Fight, Mikasa! Fight!", Eren sobbed, holding her close.

His heart felt like it had stopped several times already...she was alive. Mikasa was alive.

The ambulance finally arrived, and in a flash of time, they were soon at the hospital.

Mikasa was on a stretcher, as the paramedics wheeled it into the ER. Eren stayed right at Mikasa's side, not letting go of her hand.

"We're going to need a chest X ray and morphine!", a paramedic told a nurse. Mikasa had an oxygen mask on, to help her breathe, along with IV fluids.

There was blood on the stretcher from her shoulder wound.

"We have a 16 year old girl, hit by a vehicle, fractured ribs, and in severe shock. Boyfriend says she was technically dead for several seconds. He used CPR to revive her", the nurse explained everything to one of the doctors, as they got Mikasa into a room.

"Mikasa...baby, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can", Eren said fearfully, holding her hand. At this point, Mikasa was in severe shock from the pain.

Her eyes were opened, but she looked extremely out of it. She managed to give Eren a very weak squeeze.

It hurt her too much to breathe on her own. Every time she tried, bullets of white hot pain went up her ribs.

"That's good..! That's my girl, just hang in there Mika", Eren soothed her.

Grisha hurried into the room. "Eren! Mikasa!", he hurried over to the bedside. "Dad...she...she...", Eren was shaking badly.

"Eren, you're going to have to wait outside. Your mom is out there", Grisha told his son, as he first addressed Mikasa's shoulder wound.

"Dad, I can't leave her!", Eren protested. "I need those chest X rays...!", Grisha yelled at a nurse, as he listened to Mikasa's heart.

"Eren, please! Mikasa's in critical condition! We need to focus on her, wait outside son, and I'll let you know of everything as soon as we get her stable", Grisha said firmly.

Eren hesitated, swallowing hard as he gave Mikasa one more worried look. Her eyes had closed at this point, she was unconscious from the shock.

He nodded then, shaking. Eren exited the room, as he saw more doctors hurry in.


	9. Emergency Room

It was hectic in the Emergency room. Nurses and doctors rushed into the ER, with things such as morphine, oxygen, IV fluids, and even blood bags. The police had even showed up, to collect photos of Mikasa's injuries, and witness reports from Eren and Carla.

It was discovered the person driving the truck was Annie's father. And it was no accident. Only about 20 minutes had passed since they arrived at the hospital.

But to Eren it felt like an eternity. He was sitting beside Carla, his face in his hands, numb. Completely numb.

He couldn't get that image out of his mind...of Mikasa's heart stopping. How she closed her eyes..and died in his arms.

He was able to revive her...and he was so relieved for this. But it didn't change the fact Mikasa was technically dead for several seconds.

And she wasn't out of the woods yet. Eren kept hearing voices from behind the ER doors about her still being in shock, and possible infection in her shoulder wound from all the dirt and stone from the pavement.

Just then, the doors from outside opened.

"EREN!", Armin ran in with Rubi. Eren had called them about 10 minutes ago.

"What the hell happened?! We got your message!", Armin cried, as he and Rubi hurried up to Eren. Eren stood up, trembling.

"She...was hit by a truck. Annie's father's truck. Her ribs are...fractured bad", Eren replied, his voice grim and shaky.

Armin gasped. "Eren!", Rubi cried then. Eren blinked, slightly snapping out of his shock, seeing Rubi was on the verge of a complete break down.

"Rubi...", he said worriedly.

"Please! Tell me Miki is going to be okay!", Rubi grabbed Eren's shoulders then.

"Tell me she's going to make it!", she begged, tears appearing in her eyes. Eren's eyes grew wide...he could hardly face her.

He knew how much Mikasa and Rubi were like sisters. But now...he couldn't even look at Rubi. He clenched his fists.

"I...I...don't know", he said, shakily. Rubi froze, tears streamed down her face. "Eren...what do you mean?", Armin asked, fearfully.

"She...was technically dead in my arms for several seconds...the way she talked...thanking me for saving her, and she smiled...like she knew she was...", Eren shook, actually feeling sick.

He covered his mouth, and actually threw up. "Eren!", Carla cried worriedly, as she hurried to get a nurse. Armin rubbed his friend's back.

"No...Miki...", Rubi shook violently, her heart sinking. "I'm fine...I just...dad said her ribs are fractured badly, and she has a deep wound in her shoulder...", Eren's voice was shaky.

Armin helped his friend up, as Rubi looked towards the ER doors.

"Miki...please...please, hang on! Don't you dare die on us...", Rubi prayed.

The wait felt like forever. Eren, Armin, Rubi and Carla sat in the waiting room. Eren was still the entire time, shaking.

Tears kept forming in his eyes. He re visited what happened in his mind over and over again. How Mikasa was perfectly fine one second, and the next her wounded body flew off a truck...and hit the hard cold pavement, in a pool of blood.

Her scream...it kept replaying in Eren's mind. He should have never let her go across the street...in that moment.

He should have went instead of her. This was all his fault...he should have protected her. Eren gritted his teeth, trembling furiously.

If he would have just been a man and protected her...she wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to God knows how many machines, struggling to stay alive.

Eren suddenly clutched the wooden arms of the chair he was sitting in. He got up. "Eren...?", Carla watched her son worriedly.

Armin, who had been getting a drink of water from the fountain, looked over. Rubi was pacing nonstop by the window, not even noticing Eren at first.

Eren walked up to the wall. He then suddenly slammed his fist into it, leaving a deep dent.

"Eren!", Carla cried worriedly, but she didn't stop him. Rubi jumped, looking over.

"I should have been the one...! NOT HER! This is all my fault...! I should have PROTECTED her!", Eren growled shakily, tears streamed down his face.

"Eren, there was nothing you could have done!", Carla insisted, worriedly.

"Eren, you were able to save her", Armin added. "Miki's strong, Eren...she'll pull through. I know she will...", Rubi said, shakily.

Eren looked down, shaking badly. He couldn't take this.

Hours passed. They felt like years to Eren. The girl he loved was fighting for every breath she took, every second of this.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Grisha came out from the ER.

"Grisha! How is she?", Carla cried, hurrying over. Eren, Armin and Rubi hurried over as well. "Dad, is she okay?!", Eren asked, fearfully.

Grisha sighed, looking exhusated. "She's going to recover...it was close though", he replied.

Eren froze, as he felt a wave of relief overwhelm him. Tears were still in his eyes.

Rubi exhaled, tearfully. "Thank God...", she cried, as she then hugged Armin, sobbing in relief. Armin slightly blushed, but he hugged her back, also looking relieved.

"It's going to take a good six weeks for Mikasa to recover. It was a severe fracture. Her ribs were completely crushed. The wound in her shoulder and the cut on her cheek will leave scars", Grisha began to explain.

"She'll need to stay in the Critical care unit the next 24 hours, and she can't leave the hospital for a good four weeks. She'll need to spend the last two weeks in bed at home. Her treatment will be rest, and morphine", he went on.

"Excuse me, Dr. Jaeger...", Rubi spoke up then, her and Armin had gently broke apart. "Yes, Rubi?", asked Grisha softly.

"Will Miki have permanent damage? My father is a doctor so...", Rubi asked.

"You're correct, Rubi. Any fracture, especially a severe one can lead to ongoing health problems. Because this was such a bad one, she'll most likely get arthritis as young as age 20...", Grisha admitted sadly.

"What else?", Eren asked, fearfully. "She can't train as hard in physical ed anymore, and any sort of strain could cause her pain", Grisha replied.

"Strains as in...?", asked Armin worriedly. "It could be anything, really. Bending down too fast, pulling something, say pushing a heavy piece of furniture...", Grisha gave some examples.

"Childbirth...?", Rubi suddenly asked.

Grisha looked surprised, and even impressed at Rubi's knowledge. "Yes, you're correct. If Mikasa were to ever have kids one day...the strain from giving birth could make her ribs hurt. A lot of people think giving birth only effects the lower parts of the body, but in reality the entire body is under mental and physical strain during the process...", he replied.

Eren looked down...Mikasa would have to live with this for life. He closed his eyes, shaking.

"Dad...please, can I see her?", he asked.

"She's very weak, but yes. You can go in. The rest of you can see her by tomorrow, after she's rested", Grisha replied.

Eren hurried through the ER doors. Armin and Rubi sat back down. Rubi was crying softly in relief, as Armin wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Grisha gently held his wife close, as Carla broke down suddenly. "She's going to be okay...?", Carla asked her husband, needing to double check.

"Yes...Mikasa's strong. She's a fighter. We currently have her on heavy oxygen. She can't breathe properly on her own with that injury", Grisha replied, stroking Carla's hair.

Eren stepped into Mikasa's room. He froze, getting a good look.

The room was dark, almost pitch dark. Grisha must be considering Mikasa's migraines. Mikasa was laying on the hospital bed.

She was on her back, but she was propped up by pillows, plus the bed was adjusted more like a recliner than a bed.

Mikasa had been redressed into a hospital gown, her black hair sprawled out on the white pillow. Her skin was almost as white as her sheets.

She had oxygen tubes in her nostrils, and an IV in her right arm. She was also hooked up to a heart monitor.

It beeped steadily. Mikasa's eyes were closed, her red scarf was folded neatly on the nightstand. She had a bandage around her shoulder, and a small bandage on her cheek.

Her chest moved up and down extremely slowly. It hurt her too much to breathe a lot. Her main source of air at this point was the oxygen tubes.

The IV was giving her fluids, and morphine. Eren slowly walked over, as he choked back a sob.

He quietly sat at her bedside. He then gently took her limp, cold hand in his. "Mikasa...", Eren tearfully kissed her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry...", he sobbed softly. Mikasa's limp hand slowly gripped his then, weakly. Eren blinked, his eyes widening.

Mikasa had forced her heavy eyelids open. "E-Er-Eren...", her voice was barely a whisper, as she exhaled shakily.

"Mikasa...! Easy..shhhh, don't talk. Just rest, baby", he soothed her. Mikasa's mind was foggy, and she felt so heavy.

Her eyes were only halfway opened, as she looked around her surroundings weakly. She saw the IV dripping, and heard the beeping on the monitor.

"So...I came back...?", she asked then, her voice hoarse. Eren froze at what she just asked, starring at her.

"You had stopped breathing...I gave you CPR...", he explained, shakily. Mikasa took a shaky breath, as she looked right at Eren then.

"Eren...I saw my parents", she revealed weakly. Eren's heart sunk, as he swallowed hard.

He was speechless. Too weak to keep talking, and seeing the scared to death look on Eren's face, Mikasa gently gave his hand an assuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Eren...I'm all right now...I'm not going anywhere", she assured him, forcing a very weak smile.

Her cheek stung quite a bit, and her head was throbbing.

Eren looked down. He wiped his eyes, nodding. "You scared me to death, Mika..", he then leaned in, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you so much...I'm so sorry...I should have protected you. I'm just...so glad you're going to be okay", he said, shakily.

"I love you too, Eren...", Mikasa coughed a bit then, and whimpered. "Eren...stay with me. Please...", she pleaded weakly.

"Of course..! I'm not leaving your side, baby", Eren assured her.

"Could you...hold me?", Mikasa asked, her voice getting weaker and weaker. She was slowly drifting back to sleep.

Eren nodded. He very carefully adjusted so he didn't accidentally pull any of the needles from her arms. The bed was big enough, as he gently lay beside her.

Mikasa carefully shifted onto her side a bit, and nuzzled into his arms. Eren pulled her close, he held her so carefully and gently.

She was so fragile now...like delicate glass.

Mikasa drifted to a sound sleep in his arms, completely exhausted from what she just went through. Eren stroked her hair and rubbed her back lovingly, not taking his eyes off of her.

When morning came, the sun shined into the hospital room. Eren stirred softly, seeing Mikasa was still asleep.

He looked up at the wall clock, to see it was about 8 AM. Mikasa's breathing remained soft and weak. Just then, the door opened.

"How's she doing?", Grisha had entered, looking worried.

"She seems to be resting a bit better", Eren replied. Grisha gently checked Mikasa's IV, and her pulse.

"Her pulse is strong and steady, good sign. She's still very weak though...Eren, you should get something to eat from the cafeteria. A nurse will be bringing Mikasa's breakfast in, if she can eat", Grisha replied.

Eren hesitated, not letting go of Mikasa's limp hand. "You can come right back, Eren", Grisha assured his son.

He could see how worried he was. Eren finally nodded, giving in. He gently stroked Mikasa's hair, kissing her forehead.

When he exited the ER, he saw Armin and Rubi hadn't even left. They had fallen asleep on the seat. Rubi was leaning her head against Armin's shoulder.

Eren gave a tired smile, as he gently patted Armin's shoulder. Armin stirred, and so did Rubi.

"Eren? How's Mikasa?", asked Armin, rubbing his eyes as Rubi stretched.

"She's resting better, but she's still weak", Eren replied. "Did you sleep at all?", asked Rubi.

Eren shrugged. "Did you?", he pointed out. Rubi looked down, nodding. "We better get something to eat. Mikasa needs us to be strong for her", Eren said.

"Can...we see her after?", asked Rubi, worriedly, as she and Armin stood up. "Yeah, I can't guarantee she'll be awake but, sure", Eren replied.

After eating breakfast in the cafeteria, the three went back to the ER. Eren went in first, to see Grisha adjusting Mikasa's oxygen.

To his surprise, and relief Mikasa was awake. "Mikasa!", Eren hurried over to her side, taking her hand.

"Eren...hey", Mikasa said weakly. "How are you feeling, baby?", asked Eren softly, caressing her cheek.

"I've felt better...", admitted Mikasa. She gave a weak smile. Her eyes then looked around the room. "Eren...my scarf...", she began, worriedly.

"It's right here, Mika", Eren gently wrapped it around her neck. Mikasa relaxed.

"You want to see Rubi and Armin?", asked Eren. Mikasa's eyes slightly lit up. "Yes", she replied, anxious to see them both.

Grisha exited the room, and Eren let Armin and Rubi in.

"Mikasa!", Armin hurried over, while Rubi paused. She saw all the medical machines Mikasa was hooked up too.

And how weak she looked. Rubi felt a lump form in her throat, frozen.

"How are you?", asked Armin softly, as he gently stroked Mikasa's shoulder. "I'll be okay, Armin...", Mikasa gave him a soft smile.

She then blinked, looking at Rubi. "Rubi..?", she asked, a bit breathlessly. Rubi looked at her. She then hurried over, and gently hugged Mikasa.

Rubi choked back a sob, gasping as tears welled up in her eyes. "Miki...!", she cried.

Mikasa's eyes softened, worried as she weakly returned the hug, rubbing her best friend's back.

"Easy...I'm okay, Rubi. I'm going to be okay", Mikasa assured her, stroking her hair. Rubi nodded, sniffling.

Eren and Armin looked at each other...it was clear both Mikasa and Rubi had become close friends, like sisters.

After the girls broke apart gently, Mikasa gently placed her hand over her chest. "How long do I have to be in here...?", she asked weakly.

"Four weeks. And you need to spend the last two weeks in bed at home", Eren replied. Mikasa gave a weak groan.

"A month?", she asked, looking mildly irritated. She hated being laid up in bed. Eren, Armin and Rubi all gave a relieved laugh.

"You're already feeling better, Mikasa", Armin smiled, while Rubi beamed tearfully.

Eren was fighting back tears, as he gently squeezed Mikasa's hand.

"Sorry baby, dad's orders", Eren told her gently. Mikasa nodded tiredly. She gave Eren a weak smile.

The next two weeks were long for Mikasa. It felt like she's been stuck in the hospital forever. Eren brought her some of her favorite books and manga, while Rubi brought in her laptop so the girls could watch movies.

Armin brought Mikasa some books from the library. At this point, Mikasa had tons of get well soon presents.

Flowers from Eren, a book from Armin, and a bracelet that had a half of a heart on it with the words "BFF" on it. Rubi had the same one, saying the same thing, and several types of flowers, candy, and even stuffed animals from Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Jean, Connie, Marco, and other classmates.

Even Rico brought a card in for Mikasa. Of course Carla brought her flowers and a new manga.

Grisha even got Mikasa a card, and some get well gifts.

By two weeks in, Mikasa was able to walk around a bit. She still needed her oxygen nearby at all times.

Her ribs still hurt pretty bad any time she breathed normally. And God forbid if she had to gasp, sneeze or cough. Then it felt like they were on fire all over again.

Mikasa was sitting in the hospital's lounge. It was a quiet area for patients. There was comfortable sofas and chairs, along with some book shelves. There was also a coffee/tea/hot chocolate area, and magazines on the tables.

There was also a play area off to the side for little kids. Mikasa was alone in the lounge room. Eren had went to get her a few snacks she wanted.

Rubi and Armin had to head back to school, although Eren outright refused too. He knew Rico would have his head for it, but he didn't care. Mikasa needed him more.

As Mikasa relaxed on the sofa in the empty room, she sat up a bit. She gently adjusted her oxygen tubes in her nostrils, sighing softly.

She glanced out the window...how long had it been since she sang? She wondered...if this injury effected her singing voice.

She gently looked down, placing a hand to her heart.

She gently began to sing...and while she did have to take several breaths in between lyrics, her voice still sounded beautiful.

Mikasa had only sang a few lyrics, before hearing the sound of small hands clapping. Mikasa blinked, to see a little girl had entered the lounge.

She looked about 8 years old, and had pretty long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"You're amazing! I never heard someone sing that well", the little girl admitted, smiling. She was holding a teddy bear, and had a hospital wrist band, so she was a patient.

Mikasa blinked, and then smiled softly. "Thank you, sweetie", she said. The little girl came over, and sat by Mikasa.

"How do you sing that well?", she asked, curiously. She wasn't shy, that was for sure. Mikasa looked at her.

"I just...control my breathing, and relax", she admitted, having never really thought about it.

"It's beautiful, you sound like an angel. Oh, I'm Jessica", the little girl said then. Mikasa had to smile at this little girl's spirit.

"My name is Mikasa", she introduced herself. "Mikasa...? Are you Japanese?", asked Jessica cutely. Mikasa gave a small chuckle. "Yes...you're very smart", Mikasa smiled.

"I watch anime...I love Tokyo Mew Mew", admitted Jessica. Mikasa's eyes softened. "So why are you here?", Jessica asked her.

"Oh, well..just a really bad injury", Mikasa replied. The little girl studied Mikasa's condition. "Is it your ribs?", she asked. Mikasa blinked, surprised.

"Yes...how did you...", Mikasa began to ask. "I've been in here a while...so I've gotten to know about certain injuries...", admitted Jessica.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "Why...are you here, sweetie?", she asked. Jessica looked down.

"I actually have leukemia...", she confessed.

Mikasa froze, her heart sunk, as she starred at the little girl.

"I'm starting chemo next week, so I guess my hair's going to fall out...but mommy said it will make me feel better", Jessica continued.

Mikasa's heart felt like it stopped, hearing this. This beautiful, happy child...so full of life, was that sick...

"Jessica...", Mikasa started, worriedly. "Hey, I know! Could you come sing for me and my friends next week?", Jessica asked then.

Mikasa blinked, taken aback. But then she smiled softly. "Of course...of course, I could", she smiled.

"Awesome! I know they'll love you!", Jessica beamed, looking excited.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she smiled. "Okay, I'll come by next Tuesday", Mikasa promised her. The little girl nodded, smiling.

"Okay, thank you Miss. Mikasa", she said cutely. After the little girl left, Mikasa sat there, completely awed at what just happened.

Eren came in. "I got your snacks, Mika. They had Sun Chips, chips ahoy cookies, and a blue slushy, like you asked", he smiled, as he came over.

He blinked. "Mikasa, are you okay?", he asked, seeing her expression. Mikasa looked up at him. She wiped her eyes.

"Eren...I know what I want to do...with my singing talent", she said then.


	10. Recovery

"Mikasa, are you sure you're okay doing this? You can hardly breathe to talk, let alone sing", Eren fussed, worriedly.

Mikasa was holding a notepad with a pen. She looked at him, and wrote on it. It said "I told you Eren, I'll be fine".

She was saving her breath, to be able to sing. She was singing for the children in the cancer ward today. The kids, along with even the hospital staff were all very excited and grateful.

Grisha was worried naturally, since Mikasa hasn't fully recovered yet, but he wasn't going to forbid her from it either. It would be good for her, and the kids.

To save on her breath, Mikasa didn't talk at all that morning, only writing notes to Eren. She had even written a song for them.

She had plenty of spare time in the hospital, so it was easy. "If you're sure, Mika...", Eren sighed, still a bit worried.

Mikasa gave him an assuring smile. Eren smiled back then. He gently squeezed her hand.

"Hey...I think what you're doing is amazing...I'm proud of you, baby. So proud...", he said. Mikasa blushed a bit, she looked down smiling.

"Miki, are you sure you can sing the full song? It's over 4 minutes...", Rubi asked worriedly, she and Armin were walking with them.

Mikasa nodded, determined. Rubi gave her an encouraging smile. "You got this...", she said. "The kids are really excited about this", Eren added.

"Of course they are, Mikasa's become a bit of a celebrity to them. News travels fast in a hospital, so they all know why Mikasa's here, and the fact she...had a near death experience. The fact she came out of that gives kids like these hope", Armin explained.

"These are kids who realize they could die any day from their diseases...a life no child should have to live. So...to meet someone who's been at death's door and came back...its a miracle to them", Rubi added.

"To all of us", Eren said softly.

They entered the room where Mikasa would be singing. It was in a large room that worked as a sort of play room for the children.

There were around 15 children with cancer in this room. They first looked in the large window. Jessica, the little girl who originally requested this, was sitting at a table with some other children her age, looking excited.

Some children looked sicker than others, some already lost their hair. Jessica hadn't yet, although Mikasa noticed the little girl looked paler than she had last week, indicating she started chemo either today or yesterday.

The nurse spotted the group outside, smiled and hurried out.

"Oh I'm so glad you could come! The kids have been talking about it all morning!", she cried, happily. She shook Mikasa's hands, along with Eren's, Armin's and Rubi's.

"Are you sure you can do it? I heard what happened to you sweetie...", the nurse asked Mikasa worriedly, knowing about it all.

Mikasa gave her a thumbs up, giving an assuring smile. "She's saving her breath to sing", Eren explained. "Very smart, honey. Thank you so much for doing this, I haven't seen these children so happy in so long", the nurse said.

"Miki's excited to do this anyway, so its fine", Rubi smiled.

"What song will you be singing?", the nurse asked curiously. "A song she wrote actually", Eren answered. Mikasa nodded.

"Oh, that's great! Okay...so, I'm sorry but Eren, Armin and Rubi will have to wait outside, since the children in here are...", the nurse began.

"The germs, we understand ma'am. Kids with cancer have extremely weak immune systems. We don't want to take risks", Rubi smiled, knowing.

Mikasa nodded. "Okay, you three can watch from the window", the nurse told them. Eren gave Mikasa a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed in.

"You're gonna be great, baby", he assured her. Mikasa smiled, as she followed the nurse inside the room.

Eren, Armin and Rubi watched from the window.

Mikasa entered the room. Before the nurse could even announce it, Jessica saw her.

"Miss. Mikasa!", she ran over, excited. Mikasa smiled. "Hello sweetie...", she said softly, being careful with her breath.

"I knew you'd come!", Jessica cried happily.

Some other chlildren came over, while the sicker ones had to stay seated, but looked excited.

"Miss. Mikasa! Is it true? Did you really survive getting hit by a truck!", one girl asked.

"That's badass!", a 12 year old boy said, stars in his eyes. "Mike, language", the nurse facepalmed, but Mikasa chuckled.

"Can I have your autograph?", a 5 year old girl asked, beaming. "Now children, don't crowd her. She's a patient too just like all of you", the nurse told them.

"It's all right, I can sign anything you guys want after I sing", Mikasa assured them softly.

The children all beamed, excited. They all found a place to sit in the middle of the room, as Mikasa stood on one side. The nurse was able to get her a microphone, so the weaker kids could hear it all.

"When you're ready, Mikasa", the nurse smiled. Mikasa nodded, she looked at all the children. Jessica was in the front row, grinning ear to ear.

Mikasa smiled, she then took a very deep breath, and began to sing.

She sung in Japanese, and it was a song called "Flowery". The song was extremely soothing, and beautiful.

The kids all listened, smiling. They all looked in awe by her voice, even the nurse did.

Mikasa took breaths in between lyrics, but she sounded amazing.

Eren, Armin and Rubi watched and listened, amazed. "She sounds so beautiful...", Rubi mused, closing her eyes, enjoying it.

"She sounds like an angel..", Armin agreed.

"That's my girl...", Eren smiled, watching. As she continued to sing, Eren's thoughts traveled a bit. This is what Mikasa wanted to use her talent for.

Mikasa wasn't interested in fame, or money, or becoming some famous singer. She wanted to use her voice for purity. For people who needed to hear it, to gain hope.

And children with cancer was just the beginning. "She could sing for charities, other hospitals, homeless shelters, even animal shelters...", Armin said, confirming Eren's thoughts.

"If say an animal shelter had her singing at their event, so many people would come, to donate, or adopt", Rubi added, excited.

Mikasa continued to sing her heart out, the children soothed by it. Some even tried singing it softly along with her.

After Mikasa finished her song, she took a deep exhale, looking a bit breathless, but she smiled.

The children instantly broke into applause, so did the nurse, and of course Eren, Armin and Rubi.

"That was so awesome!", a 8 year old boy said. "It was beautiful!", cried Jessica.

"You put Taylor Swift to shame!", that same funny 12 year old boy said. Mikasa blushed, she smiled, her eyes expressing surprise.

They really loved her.

While signing autographs for each of the children, Mikasa was signing one for a little boy who was only 9, and he was in a wheelchair.

He had extra medical machines hooked to him, and he was very small, and pale. "Thank you Miss. Mikasa...", he smiled, happily.

"It's no problem, sweetie", Mikasa smiled at him. "You really have a voice of an angel...so...", the little boy looked down.

"I'm...having surgery tonight. Brain surgery...", he revealed then. Mikasa blinked, her eyes showing worry, even horror.

"You have brain cancer...?", she realized. The little boy nodded. "But you know...if I don't survive, I'll get to hear singing like yours in Heaven...", the boy said.

Mikasa's heart sunk, as she looked at this child. "Hey...", she gently took his hand then.

"Don't give up, okay? You'll be fine, you're strong. You still have a whole future ahead of you", Mikasa assured him.

The little boy smiled weakly. "Thank you, miss", he said.

Eren watched the two, even though he couldn't hear what they were saying he could tell by Mikasa's expression it was something serious.

After spending a good two hours with the children, it was lunch time. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi went to the cafeteria.

"Miki, you were amazing!", Rubi cried, hugging her friend gently. Mikasa smiled.

"I'm just glad I could brighten their day. No child should have to suffer like that...", Mikasa said softly. She sounded a bit breathless.

"Mikasa, hey...easy, can you breathe all right?", Eren asked worriedly, rubbing her back.

"It's hurting quite a bit, but I'm fine. It was worth it", Mikasa gave him a weak smile. "We better get you off your feet", Eren said worriedly.

That night, Eren stayed in Mikasa's room. She was sleeping in her hospital bed, oxygen tubes in her nostrils.

There was a small, dim light in the room on the nightstand by all of her get well cards. Eren was sitting in the chair beside her, holding her hand.

He was reading a magazine, unable to really sleep. Mikasa seemed sound asleep for a good hour.

Eren blinked worried then, hearing her breathing grow heavy, and uneven.

"Mika...", Eren gently stroked her hair, getting up. Mikasa's eyes opened, as her breathing remained labored. He knew this sound...she was struggling.

"Eren...I can't breathe too well...", she admitted, gasping weakly.

"I'll get dad, hang in there", Eren pressed the button. Within seconds, Grisha and a nurse hurried in.

"Mikasa? Having trouble breathing honey?", Grisha asked, already expecting this since she sang. Mikasa could only nod, gasping weakly.

"Easy sweetheart, sit up...", the nurse helped Mikasa sit up, as Grisha adjusted Mikasa's bed so it was more like a recliner.

"It's because she sang eariler, right dad?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Afraid so...", Grisha gently removed Mikasa's oxygen tubes, and got an oxygen mask on her.

"Sorry about this honey, you need extra air tonight, to be safe. Nurse, please up her morphine", Grisha instructed.

Mikasa gave a weak nod. She went to take a breath in, desperate for air, but she winced, grimacing, her ribs felt like they were on fire.

"Breathe in gently sweetheart, let the oxygen do the work. Just relax", Eren soothed her, as he kissed her forehead.

Mikasa weakly nodded, her tense body relaxed as the morphine took effect.

After about 15 minutes Mikasa was able to drift back to sleep. Eren didn't let go of her hand, watching over her the rest of the night.

Another week went by...Mikasa would have to spend one more whole week in the hospital. But she was about to lose it.

She had cabin fever bad, and couldn't take being stuck in a hospital bed anymore. The majority of the cancer children were moved to a bigger hospital at this point, including Jessica and the little boy.

Plus she already had ideas to sing for other places, like an animal shelter in their town that was struggling badly.

Because news spread from the hospital, to town, people wanted to hear Mikasa sing. So if she were to sing at an adoption event, it would encourage people to donate and adopt.

But...there was another place she wanted to bring her singing talent too. A very special place.

But for now she was still stuck in the hospital.

"Mikasa, dad said another week", Eren said, urgently. Mikasa was pacing in her room. "Eren, I can't take this anymore! I feel fine! I hate being this useless...", Mikasa sighed.

"You're not useless, babe. You're injured. Don't get yourself worked up..", Eren said anxiously. Mikasa groaned.

"Eren, I don't want to be in here anymore. I want to be home with you...and your parents. And I want to get back to school, and sing...", Mikasa admitted.

"I know, Mika. I know..but its too risky. You're really hurt...", Eren said worriedly, he then gently brushed his finger against the scar on her cheek.

Mikasa glanced at him. "I love you, and I don't want to ever see you suffer like that again...", Eren stated, he gently kissed her scar.

Mikasa blushed a bit. "Please...I want to ask your dad if I can go home a week early. I can't take this...I...I'm homesick", Mikasa confessed, looking down.

Eren sighed worriedly. "Okay...okay, Mika. We'll see what dad says", he gave in.

Grisha entered then. "I have some interesting news...not only has Mr. Leonhart been sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder...but look at this", he handed an envelope to Mikasa.

Mikasa blinked, opening it. Her eyes widened a bit then. "Holy shit..!", Eren yelled.

It was a check for $4000.

"Directly out of that scumbag drunk's bank account. Since I'm the doctor who treated you, you have no medical bills to pay obviously, so...you can use this money as you choose", Grisha smiled.

"Eren...this is so much...", Mikasa cried, in shock. "4 thousand, what are you going to do with it Mika?", asked Eren curiously.

"I'll need time to figure it all...Grisha, I was wondering...if I could go home tomorrow?", asked Mikasa. Grisha blinked, surprised.

"Sweetie, you really should stay another week", he said softly. "I know...but I'm homesick. And...I want to recover as fast as possible", Mikasa replied, anxiously.

"She's got cabin fever bad", Eren added worriedly. Grisha thought for a moment.

"All right...we can try it. You'll still need oxygen at the house", he gave in. Mikasa nodded. "Thank you, Grisha", she said.

By the next day, after Mikasa was back home, she revealed to everyone what she was going to do with the money.

"WHAT?!", Eren, Rubi and Armin yelled.

They were in the Jaeger's living room. Mikasa was on the sofa with Eren and Rubi, while Armin was in the chair.

"You're donating ALL of it?!", Eren gawked at her. "Calm down, Eren. Let me explain", Mikasa said simply.

"I'm giving $1000 to the Children's cancer hospital, $1000 to the Orphanage, and another $1000 to the animal shelter", Mikasa explained.

"So that only leaves you $1000 though, Miki", Rubi pointed out softly.

"I'll be putting $500 of it away for college, that way Eren's parents won't have to pay for my grocery money for first three months at our dorm", Mikasa explained.

"Just until you and Eren get a part time time during college? That makes sense", Armin agreed.

"Mika...you need to use some of this for fun money, seriously. You earned it", Eren stated, worriedly.

"You just want a new game, Eren", Rubi teased. "You be quiet!", Eren growled, the two often bickering, but in a comical way.

"Well, I plan spending a lot of the last $500 on these things. All of us going out to dinner, including Eren's parents, and Rubi's parents, and Armin's grandfather. Rubi and I are going to have a shopping day, since we earned it, and then I'll use the rest for myself", Mikasa explained.

"A fancy dinner and a shopping spree...Miki, you'll most likely only have around $200 left for yourself", Rubi counted.

"Actually, only $180", Mikasa corrected. "What do you need another $20 for?", Armin asked.

"Train tickets...I..", Mikasa looked down a bit then. She held a piece of her scarf.

"I want to visit the Orphanage...and sing for them. I've already talked to them on the phone. And explained...my childhood", she revealed.

"Mikasa...", Eren gently squeezed her hand then, Rubi and Armin looked worried.

"I can relate to them...so much. And...I was lucky. I had you Eren, and your parents. These children have no one...", Mikasa said softly.

"I think that's a great idea, Mikasa", Eren smiled. "I agree", Rubi said.

Mikasa smiled softly, looking down.

"Hey, speaking of college! Okay Jaeger, its about time you decide!", Rubi said then. "Huh? I got time! We're still only in our second year!", Eren said, nervously.

"I'm going to be a doctor, Armin wants to be a writer, and Miki's going to sing for charities. What's your future?", Rubi frowned.

"She's got a point, Eren. You're the only one left who doesn't have a clue", Mikasa admitted.

Eren whined. "Give me a break!", he groaned. "Well you do love video games a lot Eren...maybe you could apply for graphic designer?", Armin suggested then.

"Huh?", Eren blinked. "You could learn how to design video game covers, or characters, or even backgrounds", Mikasa explained.

"Nice thinking, Armin", Rubi smiled. Armin blushed, looking away shyly.

"Hey...that's not a bad idea!", Eren grinned, excited.

"Then I suppose it's settled", Mikasa said. "And of course after college, you and Eren could always get married and have kids Miki", Rubi teased then, nudging her best friend.

Eren and Mikasa both instantly turned red, glancing at each other.

"Rubi, seriously?!", Eren asked, embarrassed. Mikasa looked down, as red as her scarf. But at the same time, her eyes turned serious.

"I'd..like that", she confessed. Eren blinked, looking at her. "Mikasa...", he said, both touched and surprised.

They hadn't even had sex yet of course, and were still in high school...but that was Mikasa's dream future. To have a family with Eren.

"Miki, you'd make an amazing mother", Rubi added. Mikasa blushed a bit more. She smiled, looking down.

After Armin and Rubi went home for the night, Mikasa was getting ready for bed. Eren was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

There was a oxygen setup in the bedroom since Mikasa still wasn't fully recovered.

But so far, she was doing a bit better. She gently massaged her chest, as she walked passed her mirror. She blinked then, looking at herself in it.

Her scar was quite obvious under her eyes. She then looked down...remembering what Rubi said. She'd make a great mother...

Mikasa felt color reach her cheeks, thinking about it for a moment. If she and Eren ever had a baby together.

Mikasa did always want to be a mother...because she wanted to be just like her own mother, and Carla. She remembered how excited and relieved she got, when she finally had her first period.

Because she knew what it meant.

Mikasa gazed in the mirror, she heard Eren was still busy in the bathroom, so she grabbed a pillow from the bed.

Out of mere curiosity, and since she was still a teenager with emotions, she slipped the pillow under her nightgown, just to see how it would look...if she ever got pregnant. With...Eren's baby.

Mikasa blushed more at the thought of it, as she looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the pillow under her nightgown.

She looked at herself, and she blushed, her eyes expressed softness..even excitement, for this one day.

"Hey Mikasa, have you seen the floss...?", Eren began to walk in. Mikasa jumped, and quickly threw the pillow on the bed, very red in the face.

"Um...no, Eren, why?", she asked. Eren blinked, noticing her flushed look.

"You okay, baby?", he walked up to her, taking her hands. "Yeah...sorry Eren, I just...was thinking about what Rubi said. About us...having kids one day", Mikasa admitted.

Eren blinked, he smiled then, seeing the pillow was not in its usual spot.

"Don't judge me...", Mikasa muttered then. Eren blinked again, he then couldn't help but laugh. Mikasa looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa! I'm not laughing at you, its the way you said that...that's so cute..", Eren admitted, blushing, as he stopped laughing.

Mikasa blushed, looking down.

Eren sat down next to her then, turning serious. "Mikasa...", he then gently pressed his forehead to hers. Mikasa gazed into his eyes.

"You'd make a wonderful mother...Rubi's right", Eren stated simply, in such a sure, matter of fact tone. Mikasa blushed, her eyes even sparkled with tears.

"Eren...", she cried, wiping her eyes.

"And well...", Eren turned red then. Mikasa looked at him. "I'd...love it...if..when we have kids one day", he said.

Mikasa's eyes lit up. "Eren...!", she hugged him then, tackling him on the bed. Eren laughed, as he caressed her cheek.

They gazed into each other's eyes, Mikasa on top of him. They both turned red then.

"Ahem...no baby making tonight...or any night in this house", Carla frowned, suddenly standing in the doorway. Eren groaned, embarrassing, while Mikasa blinked.

"Mooommm, don't you knock anymore?!", Eren asked. "The door was wide open. Mikasa, how are you feeling sweetie?", Carla asked worriedly, walking over. Mikasa got off of Eren. "I'm much better, Carla", she assured her.

Carla smiled softly, she then hugged Mikasa suddenly. Mikasa blinked, while Eren looked a bit surprised.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just...am so relieved you're okay. You're both growing up so fast", Carla admitted softly.

"Mom, we're not going anywhere", Eren said, embarrassed.

"I'm okay now, Carla...besides, even if we are growing, we'll always come back here. This is our home", Mikasa smiled softly.

Carla gave a small smile. "I know...you two better get to sleep", she said. Carla went to exit the room. Mikasa blinked softly, she then got up.

Eren watched her, confused at first. Mikasa then walked up to Carla, and hugged her.

"Thank you...mom", Mikasa said then. Eren's eyes widened, and Carla's did as well. Tears even filled Carla's eyes. Tears of happiness.

She gently hugged Mikasa back, close.

"Mikasa...", she cried happily. It was true...for a long time Carla felt like she could never fill the void Mikasa had in her heart.

While it was true Carla would never replace Akane, it didn't change the fact Carla raised Mikasa like her own daughter.

And for that...Mikasa was grateful. And loved Carla like her own mother.

Eren smiled softly, watching.


	11. Rubi

**Author's Note: Okay guys, after this chapter there's only one more to the High School Arc, and then we'll be moving to the College Arc! (which is going to introduce Levi, Petra, Hanji and the rest) Thank you all so much for the support both this fanfic and the audiobook has been getting so far!**

"Ice skating? It's not even winter", Eren stated, looking at the brochure Rubi handed him. They were in Mikasa's room at the Jaeger house.

Mikasa was resting in bed, wearing her long sleeved white sweater, wearing her red scarf. She was sitting up, her back propped by pillows.

"Who says it has to be winter to ice skate, besides the prices are really fair", Armin pressed, sitting next to Rubi.

"I'd like to go, Eren", Mikasa admitted softly. The cut on her cheek had healed, but it left an obvious scar under her eye.

Eren looked at her. "Do you feel up to it, babe? It's only been a few days since you've healed...", he asked, worriedly.

"I'm positive...I've been dying to get out of the house for weeks", replied Mikasa.

"Then we should all go today!", Rubi grinned, eagerly. "We can rent our ice skates...", Armin started.

"Oh I actually have a pair of my own", Rubi said then. "Oh, you ice skate, Rubi?", Armin asked, curiously.

Rubi bit her lip, going quiet for a few seconds. "Oh...no, I just...have a pair. I can't skate that good though", she admitted.

She ran her hand through her long red hair, looking away. Mikasa blinked worriedly, seeing a strange look in Rubi's eyes.

"We'll go today then, and maybe tonight we'll have that dinner we've been planning, with our parents", Eren suggested.

"I'd like that", Mikasa said, smiling softly.

Since healing, Mikasa had plans to visit the orphanage next week sometime. She was very anxious to.

"Okay, then let's get going!", Rubi said excited. After the group got around to go, they hurried downstairs.

"Oh, Mikasa! Sweetie, are you all right to go out?", Carla was in the kitchen, and she spotted the four teenagers getting ready to leave.

"I'm fine, mom", Mikasa assured Carla, giving her a smile. Carla smiled softly, nodding. "Have fun you guys", she said.

The four hurried out, heading to the bus stop. "The Ice skate rink we're going to also has a small cafe with food", Armin said, as they found seats on the bus.

Mikasa sat by Eren, as she gazed out the window. "Then we could have lunch there!", Eren grinned, excited.

"So...from what I'm gathering none of us have skated before", Armin realized.

"We'll get the hang of it", Rubi assured him, smiling.

Mikasa seemed quiet, as she gazed out the window. "Mikasa? Baby, you okay?", Eren asked, worriedly.

Mikasa nodded. "I'm fine, Eren. It's just nice to see something other than my bedroom", she admitted, smiling softly.

Eren smiled, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mikasa blushed.

"You really needed a day out, Mika", he said softly. The bus soon arrived at their stop.

When they got inside, they rented their skates and headed to the rink. The ice rink was huge, and there was indeed a cafe close to it.

It had hot chocolate, tea, coffee, Slushies, water, soda, and a whole lunch menu.

Mikasa was helping Eren get his skates on, while Rubi got hers on easily, as if she knew just how to put them on.

"Rubi, how do you do that?! I can't figure these out!", Armin admitted, impressed. "It's really easy, here..", Rubi began helping Armin with his skates.

"Thanks, Mikasa. Okay let me do yours", Eren said. "Eren, I can...", Mikasa began.

"No, Mikasa. You shouldn't be bending, remember what dad said", Eren cut her off, worriedly. Mikasa sighed softly, but she sat down, letting Eren get her skates on.

She looked down softly...just how much longer did she have to use Eren as a crutch? Since returning home from the hospital, Eren's done everything for her.

If she needed to bend for something, he'd get it. If she even needed to stand up, he'd help her up. When Carla wanted to rearrange the living room last week, Eren didn't let Mikasa move any pieces of furniture.

He even helped her down the stairs. Mikasa was grateful...and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the attention from Eren.

But at the same time...she hated being so useless and helpless. It wasn't what she was used to.

"Okay...just step on, right?", Armin asked nervously. He and Rubi were about to get on the ice. "Yeah, but just be careful...", Rubi stepped on first, not sliding.

Armin went to step on, and he slipped, and then fell. "Armin, you okay?", Rubi asked him.

"Yeah...I expected that", Armin admitted, as he gave her a smile. "Armin, seriously? It can't be that hard!", Eren said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you get out here and try?", Armin asked.

"Okay fine, I will!", Eren said back. Eren gently took Mikasa's hands, helping her stand.

Mikasa struggled to balance on the skates, and she suddenly gripped Eren tightly...afraid she might fall.

"Mikasa, hey...you okay?", Eren asked worriedly. Mikasa was always very athletic, so he's never seen her like this before.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine Eren, sorry...", Mikasa replied. She looked down. What was wrong with her? Why was she so shaky? And why was she so scared of falling?

Eren's eyes softened. "Easy, take it slow baby...it's okay. You're just nervous..", Eren gently held onto her, helping her towards the ice.

Rubi then began to skate, and not only did she not slide and fall, but she skated flawlessly. She glided gracefully on the ice, making sharp turns, and even quick spins.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin starred, in shock and awe. Rubi had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail, as she spun rapidly, for several feet, and then actually did a jump in the air.

She then landed, and even did a split. She pushed her bangs back, as she caught her breath, and looked over at her friends.

Eren's jaw was dropped, while Armin starred wide eyed. Mikasa also looked shocked.

"What the hell..?!", Eren gawked. "Rubi, you're amazing!", Mikasa cried. Armin got up, as he struggled to slide towards her.

He then fell again. "Ow...", he muttered. Rubi skated towards him. She offered her hand. "Here, let me teach you...", she said.

Armin blushed, as he took her hand. Rubi helped Armin up, as they held hands.

"Just watch my feet...", she guided him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were such an expert at this...?", he asked, amazed.

"Just follow the pace of my feet...", Rubi continued to guide him, not answering his question at all.

Mikasa blinked, noticing this. "Look's like our Armin is finally getting somewhere with a girl", Eren whispered, grinning.

Mikasa smiled softly. "It's been obvious from the start...", she admitted. Eren gently helped Mikasa onto the ice.

As Mikasa stepped on she instantly clung to Eren...why? Why was she so scared? "Easy, easy baby...you okay? We can get off if you want...", Eren asked her worriedly. He kept a secure hold on her.

Mikasa clung to him tighter, trembling. "I...I don't know what's wrong with me, Eren...", she admitted, looking frustrated with herself.

"Mika, you just suffered a grave injury...you're naturally scared to get hurt again. Your body's in a fragile state", Eren explained softly.

"How much longer am I going to be like this...?", Mikasa asked, hating it. "You need time baby...but don't worry, you'll be back to your old self soon...", Eren assured her.

He gently stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

After helping Armin for a while, even Mikasa slowly got the hang of it. Eren kept falling, but Mikasa was able to slowly skate across the ice, and even was able to spin a few times.

"Mikasa, you're doing awesome!", Eren grinned, impressed. Mikasa blushed. "Great job, Miki! You're picking it up beautifully", Rubi smiled.

"I'm not as good as you Rubi", Mikasa smiled.

"Yeah but Rubi's a good teacher so-whoa!", Armin slipped again, causing both him and Rubi to fall onto the ice.

Armin landed on top of Rubi. Rubi opened her eyes, and she instantly turned red. Armin looked into her eyes, just as red.

Mikasa watched with Eren. Eren grinned. "Wow Armin, I knew you two liked each other but no need to hit third base already", he teased then.

Armin and Rubi both jumped, turning even redder.

"Eren!", Mikasa hissed. "Uh...uh..sorry!", Armin quickly got off Rubi. Rubi stood up, still very red in the face.

"It's fine...", she said, looking away.

When they finished on the ice, they were removing their skates. Rubi easily removed hers, as Mikasa approached her.

"You know, Armin really likes you", she said. Rubi blushed, looking away.

"And you like him...", Mikasa continued. "No! We don't...it's nothing like that!", Rubi yelled, very flushed.

Mikasa frowned. "Who are you kidding, Rubi?", she asked, folding her arms. Rubi blushed more, looking down.

"Listen, I'm happy for you both...I just wish one of you would say something already", Mikasa admitted, as she sat next to Rubi.

"I really care about Armin...but...I just...I'm afraid to get hurt...what if he doesn't like me...", Rubi explained sadly.

"Are you kidding? Rubi, Armin loves you...I've known him for years", Mikasa said.

Rubi blushed, looking down. Mikasa's eyes softened then.

"So...why didn't you tell us you could skate so well...?", she asked. Rubi froze, she then looked away. She finished getting her shoes back on, and stood up.

"We better go meet Eren and Armin in the cafe...", she said quickly. Mikasa blinked, confused. Why did Rubi keep brushing the topic off?

"Rubi, I understand...I hid my talent for years too...because I didn't think I could measure up to my mom...", Mikasa spoke softly.

Rubi stopped walking, listening, her back turned to Mikasa.

"But...its because of Eren, Armin and you that I am using my talent for good things now. You're amazing at ice skating Rubi, I bet you could be a star player in Physical Ed for winter, and maybe even enter contests...", Mikasa continued.

Rubi froze, her heart sunk, as she felt fear rising inside her...even a panic attack.

" _Drop it_ , Mikasa", Rubi suddenly growled, clenching her fists, shaking. Mikasa froze, her eyes widening.

"Rubi...", Mikasa said worriedly. "Just...drop it. Please Miki...", Rubi pleaded, fighting back tears.

Mikasa didn't say anything, a worried look in her eyes.

At lunch, Mikasa was pretty quiet. Eren picked up on this, seeing her expression. Armin was continuing to babble about how amazing Rubi is. She mostly nodded her head, drinking her soda.

Mikasa sipped her blue slushy, quiet. Eren gently took her hand. "Mikasa, you okay?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head at him. She then got out her phone.

" **Not now, Eren...not in front of Rubi. I'll tell you later"**

She sent this text to him. Eren checked his phone, he blinked worried. But he nodded, understanding.

That evening, the families arrived at the restaurant.

"Well this is typical", Carla chuckled. Only she, Flora and Armin's grandfather could make it. Grisha and Rubi's father were too busy with work.

"Your husband couldn't get off work either?", Flora asked. She was a kind woman, and looked a lot like Rubi, except her hair was shorter.

"Afraid not", Carla replied. "Well look at me! I got all the ladies to myself tonight!", Armin's grandfather joked then.

"Oh my god...", Armin facepalmed, embarrassed. Carla and Flora both laughed, knowing the kind old man was just joking.

When they all sat at the table, Eren was drooling over the dessert menu. "Mikasa, it's really sweet of you to pay for us all like this", Armin's grandfather stated.

"It's really no problem at all", Mikasa assured him. "Mikasa, how are you feeling? Is your injury better?", Flora asked then, concerned.

"Yes, its healed", Mikasa replied. She then glanced at Rubi. Rubi had been quiet most of the night, seeming off.

Mikasa's eyes expressed worry, and Flora caught this. Flora leaned over a bit.

"Mikasa...I know you guys went ice skating today...", she started, her voice low.

Eren, Armin, Carla, and Armin's grandfather were distracted, talking.

Mikasa nodded softly. "She's so good at it...but when I asked...", Mikasa began. Flora looked down. "Rubi won't be home tomorrow morning...stop by around 9 AM...and I'll explain", she said then, softly.

Mikasa blinked, but she nodded. "Okay...", she said quietly.

The rest of the evening went really well. The families had their food, and Carla and Flora got into deep conversation about daughters, while Mikasa scolded Eren for trying to skip dinner to get to dessert.

Rubi was mostly quiet, although she gave a small smile towards Armin or Mikasa from time to time.

By the next morning, Mikasa was up, getting dressed. She wrapped her red scarf around her neck.

Eren groaned, tiredly, still in bed. "Mikasa...? It's Sunday...", he said, half asleep.

"I need to go out for a bit, I'll be home later...Eren, you really should get up yourself. It's almost 9", Mikasa stated.

"Too tired...", Eren grumbled. "That's what you get for stuffing your face last night", Mikasa frowned.

Eren groaned, not saying anything. Mikasa's eyes softened. She sat on the edge of his bed, and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back later", she smiled.

Mikasa soon hurried out, and headed to Rubi's house.

She knocked on the front door, and within seconds, Flora answered. "Mikasa, come in dear", Flora said kindly.

Mikasa entered the home. "I made some tea, please make yourself at home sweetie..", Flora said. Mikasa sat on the couch, as Flora sat on the chair.

"So...you saw her ice skate", Flora started. "Yeah...she's amazing. But when I asked about it...she almost...had a breakdown", Mikasa admitted worriedly.

Flora sighed softly.

"Did Rubi ever tell you why we moved here?", she asked softly. Mikasa shook her head. "No", she replied.

"Back at Rubi's old school...she was the top of her grade. Star student, always getting straight A's. And she had an amazing talent for playing the piano, and ice skating. At first...it was all okay. Students admired her, loved her...she got love letters from both genders in fact...", Flora confessed.

Mikasa listened.

"But...soon, she began to get made fun of for being so smart. For being a know it all. The bullying was mild at first, and she was able to ignore it. But slowly...it got worse", Flora said.

"How much worse...", asked Mikasa worriedly.

"Every time Rubi would ice skate, sure people cheered her on. But at the end of the day, she still heard students taunting her, and saying how she thinks she's so much better than them. When that wasn't the case...", Flora continued.

"It got worse when the teachers overly praised her, in front of these bullies...and even expected Rubi to do more and more. She pushed herself to be amazing in school, but in the end the bullying got worse...Rubi could never be happy with her achievements like she should have been...because the bullies just made her feel...awful" Flora looked down.

"I...had no idea...", Mikasa looked down, she was horrified but unsurprised. The world was a cruel place after all...

"The final straw for us...was the scar they gave Rubi on her back", Flora said then. Mikasa looked at her.

"Scar?", she asked.

Flora nodded, grimly. Mikasa looked down, both worried but also frustrated. Why...why has Rubi kept this bottled up inside her?

They were supposed to be best friends...

The next day arrived, and Mikasa had ran ahead of Eren and Armin, and caught up with Rubi at the school gate.

Rubi was walking to school by herself, deep in thought. "Rubi!", Mikasa called. Rubi blinked.

"Miki...", she forced a smile. "Hey...sorry about snapping at you yesterday...I don't know what got into me", Rubi forced a fake smile. But Mikasa could see right through that mask.

"Rubi...come with me", Mikasa took her hand then, pulling her, the girls running to a private area, behind the school.

"Miki, what is it?", asked Rubi, still forcing that fake smile.

"Rubi...show me your back", Mikasa said then. Rubi blinked, and she even froze. "W-What...why would you want to see my back, Miki?", she asked nervously.

"Please Rubi...", Mikasa insisted. She had to see it for herself. Rubi hesitated. "Look, I really don't...", she started.

Mikasa didn't give her a chance to say no, she then gently took Rubi's shoulders, turning her around, lifting the back of her shirt.

"Mikasa! Stop!", cried Rubi, and then Mikasa saw it. Her heart sunk, her eyes widening.

On Rubi's back, was a scar...it was letters. Carved into her skin. The letters read "Smartass"

"Oh Rubi...", Mikasa gasped, horrified. Rubi had stopped struggling at this point, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You talked to my mom...didn't you", Rubi said, her voice quiet.

"Of course I did! Rubi...why? Why didn't you tell me this? You've been living with this on your shoulders...you could have talked to me! I would have been there for you!", Mikasa cried.

Rubi pulled her shirt down, looking at Mikasa.

"I...didn't want to burden you", she confessed.

Mikasa looked at her friend, in shock. She then gently took Rubi's shoulders. "Rubi, you wouldn't have burdened me! Aside from Eren and Armin...you're my only real friend...I...see you as a sister if I'm honest...", Mikasa confessed.

Rubi looked at her. "Miki...I feel the same way. When you were hit by that truck...by that bastard...I...I thought I was going to lose you...", Rubi admitted, tears in her eyes.

"I just...was worried to tell you. Or Armin...I didn't want to lose my friends...and its why I can't say how I really feel to Armin..who would want...this?!", sobbed Rubi, gesturing to her back.

"Hey..", Mikasa gently took Rubi's hands then. "Listen to me, Rubi. The world...is a cruel place. But it's also...beautiful. I don't care what scars you have...you'll always be my best friend. I love you Rubi, you're like the sister I never had...or...could have had...", Mikasa looked down then, a bit grimly.

"Miki...", Rubi said worriedly, tears still in her eyes, knowing she was thinking of her parents.

"And Armin loves you Rubi, I've known him for years, and never have I see Armin like this. He's crazy about you...trust me, Armin is a sweet guy. He doesn't care about scars. I mean...seriously, this is a guy who carried his futon around until he was 15", Mikasa gave a small smile.

Rubi chuckled tearfully at this.

The girls locked eyes, as realization sunk in. "Miki...", Rubi then hugged Mikasa. Mikasa hugged her back, as Rubi cried softly.

"From now on...no more keeping secrets from each other. Eren, Armin and I are your friends Rubi. You're my sister as far as I see it, and you and Armin...really share something special. Don't ever hesitate to talk to any of us if you need too", Mikasa told her softly.

Rubi nodded, wiping her eyes, smiling. "Thank you, Miki...", she said. From this point on, Mikasa and Rubi had become closer than ever.

And Rubi decided...she was going to tell Armin how she felt.


	12. Graduation

Mikasa's beautiful voice softly echoed in the orphanage building. The kids, all ages 5 to 14 listened. Some held stuffed animals, while others sat with friends.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi had arrived, and brought the $1000 check in donations. The orphanage staff were overwhelmed by it, and loved the idea of Mikasa singing.

Mikasa decided to sing "No Matter Where you are" for them. And it was clear by their faces, they related to the lyrics.

When she finished her song, and after cheers and praise, and autograph signing, Mikasa was speaking with one of the staff members.

"I heard about your case actually. You witnessed your parents deaths...", the woman said softly. Mikasa gave a small nod.

"Yes...", she replied, as the woman showed Mikasa around the orphanage for future visits.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Here we see so many cases of parent death...and the ones who witness it...they're the ones who have the hardest time bouncing back...or if they witness any violence for that matter", the woman said, her tone grim.

"Oh...and then we have special ones...like her", the woman stopped walking then, looking over. Mikasa followed her gaze, to see a 14 year old girl sitting by herself.

She was by the window, and seemed very spaced. She wore a nonchalant look, her eyes grim. Mikasa's heart sunk...she knew that look all too well. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Chloe has seen it all...she saw her abusive father kill her mother, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had no one to be there for her. Her first foster family were abusive towards her and well...", the woman paused then.

"She claims her foster father molested her, unfortunately we haven't been able to get proof of this...", she added.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she then approached Chloe. The girl had black hair, and brown eyes.

Chloe blinked, looking at Mikasa. They sat in silence for several seconds, not needing to say anything. They had the same expression, as Chloe gazed out the window.

"You really saw your parents killed...?", Chloe asked then, softly. Mikasa gave her a small nod. "Yes...when I was 9", she replied.

Chloe looked down softly. "But...they loved each other?", she asked. Mikasa's eyes softened. "Chloe...I know you've heard "I'm sorry this happened to you" a million times...so I'm not going to say that. Because...I know how you feel...saying sorry won't erase what happened", Mikasa said.

Chloe blinked, looking at Mikasa. "Thank you...that's...the most realistic thing I've heard someone say", she admitted.

"The world is a cruel place, but sweetie...don't give up. I lost my family in one night, but...someone came and helped me", Mikasa told her.

"I keep telling myself...someone will come help me. But...no matter how long I wait, no one ever comes. Bad stuff keeps happening, over and over again...", Chloe said, grimly.

"I know...I was told...", Mikasa said softly. Chloe's eyes turned dark.

"Let me guess...she told you I was 'supposedly molested'?", she asked Mikasa then. Mikasa looked at her softly.

"That's what she said, but I don't care about proof or evidence. A child who's been through such horrors wouldn't lie about that...", Mikasa said.

"So...you believe me...", Chloe realized. Mikasa nodded. "Its obvious in your eyes...", she said. At this point, the woman had left so the two could talk in private.

Chloe looked down. Her hands were trembling...like she was talking about it for the first time. And knew someone cared.

"He didn't just molest me...he went further than that", she said, her voice shaky.

Mikasa's heart sunk, as she listened. "No one believed me...but...he would come in my room late at night. And...force himself...on me...and...", Chloe was shaking badly now.

Mikasa gently took her hand then.

"I...I told everyone, but no one believed me...", Chloe cried, tears appearing in her eyes. She suddenly broke down, and hugged Mikasa. Mikasa felt tears well up in her own eyes, as she held Chloe close.

"Oh sweetie...", she said softly, stroking Chloe's hair. Mikasa looked down softly, as it fully sunk it for her.

She really had been through so much in her childhood. But...at least she has Eren. And Rubi, and Eren's parents, and Armin. At least...her parents loved each other, and her very much.

At least...Mikasa didn't have to be put in abusive foster homes, or an orphanage...she had Eren right there to rescue her...only minutes after her parents' deaths.

It made Mikasa realize...how much worse things could have gone for her. If she didn't have Eren...

Later that day, Mikasa caught up with Eren and her friends, they were getting ready to leave for the day.

But Mikasa planned to return soon. "Hey baby...you okay? They told us you were talking with a girl who's...been through alot", Eren asked her, softly.

Mikasa looked down softly, quiet at first. She then threw her arms around Eren tightly. "Eren...thank you so much", she sobbed, tears in her eyes.

Eren's eyes softened, worried, returning the hug. "For what, baby?", he asked worriedly. Rubi and Armin watched, worried.

"Just...after being here today...I realize, if it wasn't for you...", Mikasa explained. Eren's heart sunk, as he realized then.

"Mikasa...", he gently rubbed her back, holding her close, kissing her forehead. "We understand, Miki...", Rubi added.

"Seeing this place...it really is intense. To think, Mikasa could have ended up in a place like this", Armin said, looking down.

"Eren...I want to do more of these children. They don't just need money, or entertainment. They need someone to talk to...", Mikasa stated.

"I agree, Mika. And you of all people know what they're going through", Eren nodded, eagerly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea", Rubi agreed.

"I'd like to come here once a week if I can...", Mikasa said. "We'll arrange it all with the staff", Armin said, smiling softly.

"Um...Miss. Mikasa", a voice said then. The group looked to see Chloe standing there. "Can I talk to you for a minute?", she asked.

"Of course sweetie...", Mikasa let go of Eren's hand softly, as she followed Chloe to a quiet area.

"What is it, honey?", asked Mikasa softly. Chloe was quiet at first, she looked down, nervous. Even pale.

"Promise me..you'll visit again...", Chloe pleaded. Mikasa smiled softly.

"I promise sweetheart, I'll be back next week", she assured her. Chloe nodded, looking relieved. "Hey...what's your favorite animal?", Mikasa asked then.

Chloe thought for a moment. "I love Huskies...the dog breed", replied Chloe, smiling softly. Mikasa nodded. "Okay", she said.

When Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi took the train home, Mikasa was quiet most of the time, deep in thought. She was resting her head against Eren's shoulder.

"You did amazing today, Mika", Eren told her sweetly. Mikasa blushed a bit, as she sighed softly. "They need someone they can relate too, Eren", she stated.

"Then it's settled, we'll arrange so you can visit every week, baby", Eren smiled. Mikasa nodded softly. Over the next few weeks, Mikasa visited, and talked to about three kids each time.

She brought Chloe a plush husky, which Chloe was very happy to get, and even brought things for the other children.

But the children were most happy to talk to Mikasa.

It was a Thursday, and the group were in school. Mikasa had just visited the orphanage last weekend. They were in class, and Rubi was very nervous.

She kept playing with her pencil, her heart racing. She decided...she was going to tell Armin how she felt today.

She had waited long enough. She was red in the face, and had already told Mikasa about it. Armin was also blushing quite a bit.

Rubi didn't know it, but Armin planned on telling her his feelings as well. The two were so shy it was insane.

Rubi kept writing texts to Armin, but erased any before sending, trying to figure out how to go about this.

Mikasa noticed then, she smiled. Rubi took a deep breath. "Miki, where should I meet him?", she whispered, Rico's back turned.

"The roof is where Eren and I confessed our feelings...", Mikasa whispered back. Rubi blushed. She then texted Armin.

" **Could you meet me on the roof...? During lunch...?"**

She sent it, exhaling nervously. Armin blinked, looking at his phone. He blushed then.

" **Sure",** he texted back, nervously.

Rubi saw this, her heart skipping a bit. She blushed, nodding at him. Eren grinned, watching the two. Mikasa nudged him, to keep him from teasing.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened. Annie entered. "Late again, Leonhart", Rico growled. Annie didn't answer.

Eren instantly glared dangerously, so did Rubi.

"HEY! I'm talking to you Annie!", Rico yelled, glaring. Annie froze. "Sorry", she said, glaring a bit. She still had that cynical glare.

"You don't have your old man to bail you out anymore, get used to it. That's another week added to your detention, Annie. Now sit down", growled Rico, glaring. Annie went to her desk. Eren glared.

"Eren...don't. It's not worth it", Mikasa whispered, seeing his glare.

Eren looked down, clenching his fists. "This isn't over Mikasa...I still haven't ran my fist into her face, or her father's...you almost died because of them...", he shook furiously.

"I know...but its over Eren. Annie is constantly getting detention, and she's not a pampered little princess anymore. And her father's in prison. Trust me...we ruined their life", Mikasa assured him, giving his hand an gentle squeeze.

"Damn right", Rubi agreed, satisfied. Eren didn't say anything...he knew what they all meant...but still. He wouldn't be satisfied...not until they suffered the same way Mikasa did.

By lunch time, Armin had hurried up the stairs, to meet Rubi on the school roof. Rubi was already waiting. She was extremely nervous.

Her palms were sweaty, and she kept pacing back and fourth. She kept brushed her hair back behind her ear.

She froze then, hearing the doors to the roof opening.

"Rubi, hey", Armin smiled, walking over. Rubi was almost as red as her hair, as she looked at Armin.

"Hey...", she started, nervously. Armin also looked nervous, and red in the face. He scratched the back of his hair.

"So...um...", he started. Rubi bit her lip. They locked eyes.

"Would you go out with me?!", they both suddenly blurted out at the same time.

Rubi squeaked, blushing, while Armin covered his mouth, also blushing. They both blinked then, and even smiled.

"Sure...", Armin said then. "I'd...bloody love too...", Rubi added. Armin blushed more, he then gently reached out, taking her hands.

Rubi blushed, her heart racing. His touch was so gentle and sweet.

"I guess we both felt this way for a long time...", he admitted. Rubi's eyes softened, she then gently squeezed his hands, and pulled him in closer, as their lips met.

They shared a sweet kiss, as Rubi wrapped her arms around Armin's neck. Armin deepened the kiss slightly, stroking her long hair.

The wind breezes through their hair, as Rubi even released a small moan, deepening the kiss. Armin blushed, his heart skipping a beat.

After several seconds, they gently broke the kiss. They caught their breath, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Armin...", Rubi mused, softly. "I love you too...you're so beautiful...", Armin smiled, as he caressed her cheek.

"So...you want to have lunch with me?", Rubi grinned then. Armin blushed, smiling. The two sat together, sharing their lunches.

Just then, the doors to the school roof opened. "Guys! Have you seen Mikasa?", Eren asked, worriedly.

Rubi blinked, but then she looked down, biting her lip. "I haven't...", Armin answered, concerned.

"Rubi?", asked Eren. Rubi sighed. "I don't, but...is it really hard to guess, Eren? Miki's...probably in the gym...", Rubi said then, anxiously.

Eren froze, his heart sinking. "Shit!", he left the roof then. He should have known this day would come.

Since getting injured, Mikasa was banned from training hard in Physical ed anymore, since it would put too much strain on her ribs.

But Mikasa always trained hard in Physical ed...so Eren expected she'd be stubborn about it.

He hurried into the training gym, which seemed empty. But then he heard Mikasa's voice. She was groaning...sounding like she was struggling.

Eren followed the sound, and saw Mikasa was attempting to do situps. She had her arms behind her head, but every time she tried, it sent sharp pains up her ribs.

She gritted her teeth...every time she tried to pull her body up, it was excruciatingly painful.

She glared, frustrated. This was pathetic...she couldn't even do such a simple thing without being in pain.

She looked down at herself, and pulled her top up. Her body was no longer heavily muscled. In fact, she looked very feminine.

She no longer had abs, and the only muscle tone left was just a little bit in her arms. She was also lighter.

At only 115 lbs, which was the normal weight for a 16 year old girl, Mikasa had become much lighter than Eren.

"Mikasa...", Eren started softly, seeing the look of frustration on her face.

Mikasa didn't answer him at first, as she tried again. It only ended with her wincing in pain. "Mikasa, stop...that's enough...", Eren knelt down beside her.

"Eren, I can't! Look at how much lighter I've gotten...", Mikasa cried. She almost seemed to be panicking...Eren froze. Her breathing was labored, and she had that look in her eyes.

She...was having a panic attack. She only had those when it was about being away from Eren, or her parents...

"Mikasa! Hey! What's wrong?", Eren demanded, worriedly, as he gripped her hand then.

Mikasa ignored him, she went to try and sit up again, and instantly cried out in pain. She clutched her chest.

"MIKASA! Enough!", Eren yelled, fearfully. "Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!", he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

Mikasa froze, snapping out of it, as she looked at him.

"Eren...", she said shakily, sweating from the pain. Eren gently grabbed a cloth from one of the shelves, wiping her forehead.

"Easy...gentle breaths baby...", he soothed her, rubbing her back. Mikasa wiped her eyes then, on the verge of tears, as Eren got behind her, so she could lean in his arms.

"Mika...baby, if you can't train anymore, its okay...its not the end of the world. Besides, you're so beautiful...", Eren soothed her, stroking her hair.

Mikasa looked down, her eyes grim. She leaned into his arms.

"What if...I can't protect you...", she suddenly asked. Eren blinked. "Mika...baby, I'm the one who should be protecting YOU", he stated.

"But what if...something happened, to you, or Rubi...or mom...", Mikasa pointed out, speaking about Carla.

Eren's eyes softened, worried. Where was she going with this...? Her eyes looked so dark...and grim. "Mika...talk to me. What's this really about...you've always trained hard. And you never told me why...", Eren said worriedly.

Mikasa looked down, she took a shaky breath, as the pain in her ribs began to ease. She then gripped Eren's hands.

"The night...my parents were killed...", she began, shaking. Eren froze...it had been a long time since she mentioned them.

"I..it was my fault", Mikasa cried then, her voice numb. Eren froze. "Mika...stop it", he said then, firmly.

"But it is Eren...I could have saved my mother...I go back to it in my head...in my dreams...again and _again._ I COULD have saved her, Eren! If I would have just been stronger!", Mikasa yelled, breaking down.

Tears flooded her eyes.

"Mikasa!", Eren suddenly grabbed her shoulders gently. "Listen to me!", he yelled, worriedly. Mikasa looked at him, tearfully.

"How long?! How long have you been telling yourself this?", he demanded, fearfully. Mikasa swallowed hard.

"Since...I was 9...", she confessed. Eren's eyes grew wide in horror, as his heart sunk. Mikasa...has been living with this...for years...

"Mikasa...baby...", Eren then very gently cupped her face. Mikasa looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me, love. It was NOT your fault! You were a little girl! You were terrified! There was NOTHING you could have done to prevent it! So please...stop. Don't do this to yourself, Mika...please...", Eren begged her.

Mikasa choked back a sob then, looking down. "Oh Eren...", she cried, as she then buried her face into his chest, crying softly.

"Shhhh, it's all right sweetheart...it wasn't your fault...", he soothed her, stroking her hair, and gently holding her close.

Mikasa took deep shaky breaths, giving a small nod. She didn't realize how long she needed to hear Eren say that.

By the following day, Eren had to go out and run some errands. Mikasa didn't join him for a change, she wanted to spend the afternoon with Carla.

When Eren returned from the store, he entered the home. It was quiet, as he set the bags on the kitchen table.

He blinked, as he went upstairs. He peered into his parents room then, and he smiled. Mikasa was asleep in bed, beside Carla, wearing her red scarf.

Carla was awake, gently stroking Mikasa's hair.

"Welcome home Eren", Carla smiled, speaking quietly. "Hey...I guess Mikasa told you...", Eren realized, as he very gently sat on the edge of the bed. Carla nodded.

"This poor girl...she's been through hell, Eren. She broke down today and told me...how she felt...", she replied.

Eren looked down sadly. "But she's strong, Eren. She's come so far...and the fact she calls me mom...", Carla smiled.

Eren smiled back. "I know that makes you happy, mom", he said.

Carla looked at her son then. "Eren...you and Mikasa are getting older. I want you to promise me...you'll always take care of her. Like your father takes care of me", she said, seriously then. Eren looked at her.

"You know I will, mom. I love Mikasa...she's everything to me", he said, softly.

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

"...And I'd like to give my personal congratulations to this year's graduates", Rico stated, standing by the principle.

It was the graduation ceremony for high school. Eren stood by Mikasa, Rubi and Armin, along with all the other students. They were all 18 years old.

Parents cheered for their kids. Carla was crying softly, proud while Grisha wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Armin's grandfather was there too, along with Sasha's dad, and Jean's mother.

Eren gently held Mikasa's hand. She blushed, smiling at him softly. They all got accepted into the same college, and planned to move in next week.

Despite two years passing, Mikasa kept her hair the same, and still wore her red scarf. No one else really changed their looks either.

They just looked slightly older, in a mature way.

"I'd like to personally congratulate students who graduated with honors, they include Mikasa Ackerman, Rubi Zacri, Armin Arlet, Krista, and Marco", Rico added.

"As far the rest of you...well, you tried your best", she joked then. Eren chuckled, so did Connie and Sasha.

Annie was silent at the ceremony, but she kept shooting Eren and Mikasa glares. But they ignored her, quite easily.

On occasion, Rubi shot Annie a death glare.

When the ceremony ended, Eren and Mikasa held hands. "You ready for this, Mika?", Eren asked her, knowing they were facing a new future.

"As long as you're at my side Eren, I'm ready for anything", she replied. They gently faced each other, under the Sakura tree, and kissed.

 **Author's Note: High School arc is finished! Yay! Now its time to move on to the College arc, which will be started soon!**


End file.
